Hara yeta ai
by Koni-chan
Summary: [yaoi GokuXSanzo]Goku sent que quelque chose à changé en lui, mais il abeau cherché, il ne comprend pas quoi. Et lorsque Sanzo lui dit des mots cruels, il en est blessé plus profondément qu'il ne voudrait le croire...
1. Une tâche ocre sur un ciel azure sombre

**Hara yeta ai**

Auteur : Koruni

Genre : Romance-yaoi (lemon, voir lime)

Disclaimer : Non, non, les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement…

Notes : 1.Ceci est ma deuxième fics de Saiyuki et c'est une plus courte contrairement à l'autre donc, pas de panique ! Sa fait longtemps que j'avais envie de commencer une nouvelle mais, je n'ai l'idée que maintenant (pour info, on est le 16/10 à 1h12)

2. Les couples sont SanzoxGoku et GojyoxHakkai.

3. J'utilise quelques mots japonais :

Hara yeta : J'ai faim

Ai : amour

Ai shite imasu : Je t'aime

Hai : oui

Koroeru kappa : sale kappa

Chapitre 1 : Une tache ocre sur un ciel d'azure sombre

Je lève les yeux, et mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Ce n'est qu'un indice de plus que je voudrais qu'il découvre, mais il se contente de me dévisager et bien vite, je détourne le regard. Je ne suis pas de taille face aux yeux améthyste.

La pièce est peu éclairée. Gojyo fume, Hakkai s'occupe de faire la cuisine et Sanzo lit son journal. Il porte ses lunettes.

Elles lui vont si bien…

Une odeur de nourriture me parvient et mon estomac se met à gargouiller. Je ne peu m'empêcher de dire :

"Hara yeta !"

Hakkai : Hai, hai, se sera bientôt prêt, ne t'en fait pas.

"Mais j'ai vraiment faim !"

Gojyo : Pour ne pas changer !

"Je ne t'ai rien demandé koroeru kappa !"

"NANI ! Répètes un peu ça pour voir !"

"Et comment ! Je vais me gêner tiens !"

BANG ! BANG !

"URUSEI !"

Sanzo rangea son pistolet et continua sa lecture.

Je n'osai pas désobéir à Sanzo et j'allai me rasseoir sur ma chaise, en ayant toujours aussi faim.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, mon malaise allait en grandissant vers Sanzo. Je n'osai plus l'approcher, pas plus que je ne m'attardai à lui parler et tentai de le mettre le moins possible en colère. Mais ça, je du m'en rendre compte, c'était impossible…

Un bruit d'assiettes me sortit de ma rêverie et c'est avec une immense joie que j'entendis :

"C'est prêt !"

Je me ruai à table et là, me goinfrait de tout ce que je pu prendre avant que Gojyo ne s'en aperçoive. Mais malgré cela, après le repas, j'avais toujours faim. C'est à ce moment là que Gojyo demanda qui voulait boire un verre. Tous acquistèrent et moi avec, mais j'eu un signe de tête désapprobateur de la part de Sanzo.

"Pas question, t'es encore trop jeune saru."

Une bouffée de colère me prit la gorge.

"J'ai dix-huit ans que je sache ! Je ne suis plus un gamin, et encore moins un singe !"

"Non, mais ça ne fait pas de toi un humain."

J'eu l'impression que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre, mais malheureusement, il était toujours fidèle au poste, ce qui n'était pas le cas de mon esprit. J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête, mais j'eu préféré cela… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Sanzo avait dit cela. Voulait-il dire que lui aussi, il me prenait pour un monstre ? Un yokai ? Une aberration ? Se rendait-il compte du mal qu'il venait de me faire à moi ? Et aux autres ?

…

J'ai envie de vomir.

"Hoi Sanzo !"

Gojyo lui adressa un terrible regard mais cela ne fit pas peur au moine: il en avait vu d'autre, et celui qui avait le regard le plus dangereux, c'était lui. Néanmoins, il comprit ce qu'il signifiait et il n'ajouta pour moi qu'un :

"Et puis fais ce que tu veux !"

Mais je n'ai plus envie de rien, tu viens de me briser…

* * *

Je suis dans ma chambre. Dans « notre » chambre plus précisément. Cette nuit, je la passe avec Hakkai. Il n'est pas encore là, et je m'en réjouis. Pour le peu de réjouissance que Sanzo ne m'a pas massacré.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il a dit.

« Ca ne fait pas de toi un humain. »

Tout mon corps se révulse. Je me répugne de moi-même. Moi qui ai toujours faim, moi qui suis toujours de bonne humeur, moi qui ne vaux maintenant plus rien…

Je me lève et me dirige vers les toilettes, là, je m'agenouille et m'enfonce profondément deux doigts dans la bouche.

Je vomis tout mon mal-être.

* * *

En bas, Hakkai, après avoir servi plusieurs verres, lève les yeux vers Sanzo. Celui-ci, sentant son regard appuyé, décide de lever les yeux et de replier son journal.

"Sanzo ?"

"Nanda , d'un ton sec."

"Tu devrais aller parler à Goku."

"Pourquoi j'irais parler à un bakka saru."

"Pour expliquer les propos que tu lui as tenus."

Une soudaine lueur apparut dans le regard de Hakkai.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne devras pas t'excuser !"

Gojyo, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres vida son verre d'un seul trait. Sanzo les regarda tour à tour, puis il décida de se lever, mais il se dirigea dans la direction totalement opposée de la chambre de Goku. Avant de sortir, il ajouta :

"Ces mots sont la vérité, mais elle ne concerne que lui… Et vous savez bien pourquoi."

Puis il sortit dans la nuit noire.

Les deux autres soupirèrent. Puis Gojyo se leva et souffla ses mots au creux de l'oreille de Hakkai :

"Au moins, ce soir, on ne risque pas de se faire avoir…"

Hakkai releva la tête et Gojyo en profita pour lui voler un doux baiser. Mais lorsque Hakkai se détacha, Gojyo vit bien que cette histoire le tourmentait.

"Mais, ne t'en fait pas ! Ils vont très bien se débrouiller !"

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr et puis… (Il se colla un peu mieux contre Gojyo)…je n'ai pas envie de voir Goku blessé."

"Ah ces deux là ! s'évertua Gojyo. Enfin, ne t'inquiètes pas, on les tiendra à l'oeil."

Et enfin, il emmena Hakkai dans sa chambre.

A suivre…

* * *

Bien bien, voilà la fin du début. Alors, comment la trouvez-vous ? Il y a peut-être des fautes, gomen nasai.

Sanzo : Oui ! Et combien !

Gojyo : Je pensais l'avoir déjà dit milles fois, je suis hétéro. H-E-T-E-R-O ! Hétéro ! Ce n'est pas compliqué !

Koruni : Je te signale qu'à la base, Saiyuki était un doujinshi limite yaoi !

Tous : Nani !

Koruni : Ne faites pas ces têtes là, c'est à Kazuya qui faut vous plaindre ! Ce n'est pas moi pour une fois !

Tous : Grr…

Koruni : « Ouf ! Merci Kazuya chérie ! »


	2. Une nuit sans soleil

**Hara yeta ai**

Auteur : Koruni

Genre : Romance-yaoi

Disclaimer : Non, non, les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement…

Notes : 1. Yo ! Me revoil pour la suite de cette fic, avec toujours plein d'entrain et d'idée tordues (je suis cinglée, c'est de notoriété publique). Bon, ce n'est pas tous ça, mais notre petit Goku on ne va pas le laisser tout seul dans son coin. Je compatis avec tous mes reviewers, Sanzo est un grand méchant, mais je vous jures qu'il le paieras

2. J'utilise quelques mots japonais :

Hara yeta : J'ai faim

Ai : amour

Ai shite imasu : Je t'aime

Hai : oui

Koroeru kappa : sale kappa

Urusei : La ferme !

Yareya desu, ne : Alala…

3. Réponses aux reviewers :

Warriormeuh se fait étouffer par Fanny Heu…Tu peux arrêter, s'il te plait ? Pasque tu m'étrangles, l…Arrigato ! J'adore tes fics toi aussi (même si je les ai pas encore signée…Gomen ) et j'ai essayé d'écrire vite la suite . C'est gentil de dire que ma fic est zolie ! serre son tour Fanny Arrigato gozaimass !

Recif Ouiiiiii, moi aussi j'adore le couple GokuXSanzo (mais lui pas…) ! J'suis dac, Sanzo doit arrêter de martyriser notre saru ! Bon, je vais mettre un plan au point…est partie dans une intense réflexion…

Yami ni hikari Merci beaucoup et voil la suite avec grand plaisir !

Onarluca (rougit) Je mérites pas tant…se met une main derrière la tête J'essaies de faire de mon mieux, c'est tt… Arrigato pour ce SUPER compliment !

Chidori Niark niark, tu es tombée dans le piège ! reprends contenance Nann, ce n'était pas mon but, mais au moins tu as découvert ma fic, ne ? (Il faut que j'arrêtes de me vanter…)

Voil ! Arrigato tous/toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Maintenant, j'arrête de vous saouler, et vous laisse lire la suite…

* * *

Chapitre 2: Une nuit sans soleil

_« In this dark world, lovely is a dream and I don't see the end of this history… »_

Je prends un verre d'eau. Le goût de la bile m'étant insupportable. Je me rince la bouche et puis lève la tête. Dans le miroir, j'aperçois mon reflet, pâle, cerné, la bouche tombante. Je détourne les yeux.

La douleur me ravage. Pourquoi ? Ce que Sanzo m'a dit n'aurais pas du me faire autant de mal. Je souffre tellement que je voudrais en mourir. Oui, la mort,…Une délicieuse délectation de néant. Plus de haine, plus de douleur, plus de torture…Juste le vide, ce vide obsédant. Qui ne serait pas tenté ?

Je cherche un objet pouvant m'aider cela. Ne trouvant rien, je décide de briser le miroir. J'abats mon poing sur mon propre reflet et des petits fragments de verres se répandent travers toute la pièce, retombant en une pluie scintillante. Je me penche et prend le débris de miroir qui me parait le plus tranchant. Alors, comme dans une sorte de transe, je le pointe sur ma gorge, ferme les yeux et déglutit.

Lentement, j'entaille ma peau. Je pousse un cri de douleur. Tremblant, je passe ma main sur la coupure. Elle saigne abondamment, mais elle est peu profonde. Elle aurait tôt fait de cicatriser.

Je ris. Non, seulement je ne suis pas un humain et je ne vaux rien, mais en plus de cela, je suis trop lâche pour mettre fin ma vie. Je veux rire, mais mon esquisse de sourire se déforme et après quelques hoquets, je pleure.

Je pleure tout mon mal-être.

Une fois mon corps vidé de toutes ses larmes, je m'endors, ravagé par la fatigue.

Des cris me réveillent. Je ne vois pas très bien, et je suis trop épuisé pour ouvrir les yeux. Chaque partie de mon corps me donne l'impression de peser 10 tonnes.

Les cris s'intensifient. Non, ils grondent. Ces voix m'ont l'air familières, mais je n'arrive pas les différencier ni en saisir le sens. Lentement, les souvenirs affluent, et la douleur avec. Les douleurs. J'ai mal la base de la gorge, au ventre, et la tête. Mais c'est mon cœur que je voudrais taire.

"Tu ne comprends pas !"

"Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu t'excites comme ça."

"Tu veux que je te fasse un joli dessin du style œil au beurre noir ?" s'énerva Gojyo.

"Je vous en prie, calmez-vous tous les deux. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, s'interposa Hakkai."

"Je n'en peu plus Hakkai, expliques-lui."

Hakkai ? Alors il est tout de même venu dormir. C'est bizarre, mais je crois que je ne suis plus dans la salle de bain…

"Gojyo, je cois que Sanzo très bien compris…"

Alors Gojyo est l aussi. Et…Sanzo ?

Mon cœur se serre et ma respiration s'accélère malgré moi. J'ouvre les yeux mais la lumière trop vive m'aveugle et mes tympans se mettent bourdonner. Un petit cri de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres malgré moi.

Le silence.

Puis un bruit de pas qui s'approche. Une personne qui s'agenouille et une main sur mon front.

"Goku ?" demanda Hakkai d'une voix inquiète.

Pour toutes réponses, je gémis nouveau.

"Il est brûlant de fièvre, mais il est réveillé, nota-t-il."

Une deuxième personne qui s'approche puis :

"Hoi, saru ?" m'interrogea Gojyo.

Je tentai nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais plus lentement cette fois. La lumière m'aveugla, puis ma vison s'éclaircit, mais je n'avais pas la force de tourner la tête vers eux.

"Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, commenta le kappa."

Il parlait plus pour lui et les autres que pour moi.

"Hakkai ?"

Sanzo ! Pensais-je de toutes mes forces, et mon cœur fit un bond.

"Hai ?"

"Il va vite se remettre ?demanda celui-ci."

Ca sonna presque comme un ordre.

"Je pense que oui…hésita Hakkai."

"Très bien."

La porte se referma. Et ce fut tout.

Tout prit une fin. Je ne pus retenir mes sanglots qui m'ébranlèrent et Hakkai se pencha vers moi, me berça doucement et me dit de me calmer, qu'il fallait que je dorme et que demain, tout irais mieux.

Je lui obéis aveuglément et m'endormit, rongé par le chagrin.

"Il dort ?"

Gojyo était assis sur le bord la fenêtre.

"Hai, répondit Hakkai."

Il y eut un silence. Puis Gojyo lâcha :

"Ce bonze de mes deux !"

Hakkai ne répondit pas.

"Il pourrait tout de même ouvrir les yeux au lieu de s'enfuir !"

Hakkai se lève et remet une compresse humide sur le front de l'adolescent avant de dire :

"Tu sais bien qu'il ne comprend pas."

Il lui fit signe de sortir.

"Et de toute manière, il ne veut pas comprendre, continua-t-il."

Ils regardèrent une dernière fois Goku avant de fermer la porte.

"J'espère juste qu'il s'en rendra compte temps."

Leurs pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir aux allures sombres de l'hôtel.

Peu après, un « tsi ! » caractéristique se répercuta dans le silence.

_« I never find the end, I never see it and I think that there is not an end… »_

A suivre…

Suuukeeee ! J'ai enfin fini ce deuxième chapter ! Yesss ! (Il est minuit 51). Je ne rêve que d'une chose, un bon lit moelleux…Je m'endors littéralement sur mon pc

Gojyo : T'inquiète, je viendrais hanter tes rêves.

Moi : Dans quel style ? Ridicule ou très ridicule ?

Gojyo : Chaud ou très chaud ?

BaF ! Le harisen laissa une jolie marque sur Gojyo.

Aaaaaiiiii !

Sanzo : Cesse de tenir de tel propos ero kappa !

Moi : Que jouent les muses et qu'on me laisse dans les bras de Morphée !

Goku : C'est qui Morphée ?

Gojyo : Oh non, pas lui…

Goku : Et ça veut dire quoi ça !

Moi et Sanzo en cœur : URUSAI !

Hakkai : Yareya desu, ne…

Et avec tout ça, Koruni est toujours fatiguée !


	3. L'instant d'une éternité

**Hara yeta ai**

Auteur : Koruni

Genre : Romance-yaoi

Disclaimer : Non, non, les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement…

Notes : 1.Et oui, me revoilà !Pour le troisième chapter de cette fic ! J'ai (je l'ai dejà dit) décidé que se serait une fic assez courte, mais je crois que je vais la rallonger… Parce que j'adore ce couple, pas vous ? Bon, je vous laisse tranquille !

2. J'utilise quelques mots japonais :

Hara yeta: J'ai faim

Ai : amour

Ai shite imasu : Je t'aime

Hai : oui

Koroeru kappa : sale kappa

Urusei : La ferme !

Yareya desu, ne : Alala…

Bakka : idiot

Meza meta ka : Tu es réveillé ?

Bedsuni : Rien.

Ma ma : Du calme.

3. Réponses aux reviewers :

Onarluca Je compte bien faire souffrir Goku encore un peu (niark niark niark…) mais pas trop non plus…Merci pour ta remarque, j'ai accepté les reviews anonymes maintenant...

Yami ni hikari Oui oui, notre petit Goku s'en remet ! Merci aussi pour ta remarque sur les reviews anonymes !

Corail Zaarea Tu es beaucoup plus intelligente que moi…Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des profils…° Mais je suis heureuse que ma fic t'es plue ! Et si jamais les persos de Saiyuki la lisent ben…tu viendras à mon enterrement ?

Récif Je suis désolée de faire souffrir Goku…Je compatis, et avoues que je le martyrise, mais il ne va plus souffrir encore longtemps, promis ! (Après ce sera Sanzo…)

Warriormeuh Hiii ! J'ai commis un meurtre ! Je suis désolée, mais mon ordi m'a été confisqué pendant les examens…Tu me pardonnes dis ? (re murmure : Je sais, je n'aime pas du tout les « se » et les « ce », je les inverse toujours…°) Mais j'ai essayé de ne plus faire d'erreurs cette fois-ci (ce n'est pas une raison pour les chercher à la loupe...)

Menaline T'es bizarre…J'en suis sûre ! J'essaye de me dépêcher ! Travaille travaille…

JLJ Encore un peu de patience et puis je libère Goku de mon emprises de torture (malheureusement…je plaisante !) et quand à savoir si ça va bien se terminer…Ca…

Alia Zanetsu Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai voulu écrire, mais je vais mettre les deux possibilités parce que tu as raison, les deux sont intéressantes… (Après la re-lecture, j'ai opté pour « s'enfuir »…)

Yohko the demo Ouich, ce n'est pas facile tout les jours de subir leurs plaintes…° Je ne sais pas si Sanzo cache quelque chose, demandes lui, moi je n'ai pas le droit de mourir avant d'avoir terminé cette fic ! (l'excuse…) Et le « tsi caractéristique », c'est le « tss » en version japonais que lance notre ami Sanzo toutes les deux minutes…

Nahel Je te préviens, je ne te rembourserais pas ton clavier si il est inondé ! Merci de dire que c'est bien écrit, sa m'encourage à continuer !

Chapitre 3 : Un instant d'une éternité

_« Do you see me? Do you see me? I'm so sick because without you, I'm nothing…Do you see me? »_

Le soleil est là, je le sais. Il tente de percer mes paupières encore closes. Je me retourne. Le mur m'apparaît avec les ombres dansantes que projette le soleil.

Le soleil…

Si j'avais été six pieds sous terre, je n'aurais pas voulu de soleil. Maintenant je suis là, et le soleil aussi. Mais mon vrai soleil non.

Sanzo…

Son nom résonne dans ma tête et j'ai trop peur de fermer les yeux car je sais que si je le fais, je verrais son image imprimée dans ma tête. Cet homme, ce prêtre, ce père, cet ami, cet amour…NON ! Pas question ! Je ne peu pas aimé Sanzo. C'est un homme, et un prêtre qui plus est. Jamais, jamais, jamais,…

Un bruit !

Je me retourne douloureusement. La vision qui m'apparaît me coupe le souffle. Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que tout mon corps est tétanisé. Mes pupilles se dilatent et de la sueur perle sur mon front. Là, en face de moi, à quelques centimètres de moi, il y a…

Kogaiji !

La mine renfermée et sombre, il me regarde de haut (comme d'habitude…) et me toise avec…dégoût ?

Kogaiji…

Les mots me brûlent la gorge. Son regard se fait plus pénétrant.

"Meza meta ka?"

Il s'abaisse et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

"J'ai à te parler."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

J'avais plutôt envie de lui demander pourquoi il était là.

"Je savais que t'étais un bakka, mais à ce point là…"

"Ca veux dire quoi ça !"

La colère de hier remontait en flèche.

"Se rendre malade et tenter de se suicider pour ce que Sanzo a…"

"Urusei ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Que sais-tu de tout ça ! Et comment t'es au courant !"

Il haussa un sourcil. Je m'épuisais rapidement. Ma gorge réclamait de l'eau et mon ventre ne cessait de gargouiller.

"C'est Yaone qui t'as soigné en partie. Ta fièvre ne tombait pas. J'étais contre bien sûr, mais elle a insisté. Ca faisait trois jours que tu étais inconscient."

Je bégayais : "Trois jours… ?"

"Hai."

Il se leva.

"Maintenant que tu vas mieux, je vais pouvoir partir. Mais laisses-moi te donner un conseil."

J'aurais voulu ne jamais entendrent ce qu'il me dit alors.

"Laisses tomber ce bonze, tu mérites mieux."

Et il disparut.

Ses mots avaient été tellement cruels. Et puis je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Ou plutôt si, mais je ne voulais rien savoir. La fatigue me porta dans les bras de Morphée.

(Oui, j'aime bien Morphée…)

* * *

Encore une fois, j'émerge et retrouve cette fois un ciel qui vire au mauve. Mâtin ou début de la nuit ?

Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je me redresse sur mon lit. C'est la nuit d'après les lumières qui s'allument. La douce tiédeur de l'air me caresse le visage.

Repoussant mes draps, je me lève. Je vacille un peu, mais je tiens la route. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Les morceaux de verre ont étés balayés et la vitre remplacé. J'ai l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Mais dans la glace, mon reflet me prouve le contraire. Une petite cicatrice me balafre la gorge. Elle doit juste encore disparaître.

Je me penche et bois un peu d'eau. Son froid me fait du bien, et je l'avale goulûment, comme à mon habitude. Me redressant enfin, j'ai un hoquet de stupeur. Dans la glace, le reflet de Sanzo est apparu. Je me retourne rapidement.

Il est là, cigarette à la bouche, me regardant de son air impassible, comme toujours. Ses yeux mauves sont rivés sur moi.

J'articule difficilement :

"San…zo ?"

Pour toute réponse, il me dévisage. Ses yeux vont de ma gorge jusqu'à mon visage. Je tente de dissimuler la plaie.

Mes yeux le fuient. Ma respiration va de plus en plus vite.

"Je…Je…"

Impossible de trouver mes mots. Pour quoi dire ? Pour m'excuser ? Pour m'expliquer ?

"Tes jambes tremblent, saru, tu devrais aller te recoucher, finit-il par dire."

Lentement je marche vers la porte de sortie. Mais cette porte, elle se trouve jute à côté de Sanzo. Je passe à quelques centimètres de lui. Il referme la porte derrière lui. Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'approche de la fenêtre et termine sa cigarette.

Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il va me dire. J'ai envie de m'évanouir sur le champ. Ou de disparaître, là, maintenant, tout de suite. L'angoisse m'étreinte le cœur et me comprime la poitrine.

Sanzo, tirant une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette :

"Toi, et moi, on va un peu se parler Goku…"

Il jette sa cigarette au loin.

S'il m'appelle Goku, je le sens très mal…

Ses yeux se portent sur les miens. Je me sens rougir. Il ne regarde que moi en cet instant.

Je suis seul avec lui…

_« Do you see me…? »_

A suivre…

* * *

Koruni: Niark niark niark! Aime beaucoup la fin !

Goku : Moi aussi !

Sanzo : Ce n'est pas une fin, c'est « à suivre »…

Koruni : Oui, mais c'est la fin du chapitre.

Sanzo : Tu n'as qu'à préciser.

Koruni : Je suis trop fainéante pour sa…-´

Gojyo : Hé Sanzo, comme ça alors, tu vas retrouver ton saru chéri… ?

armement du revolver et pointage sur la tête de Gojyo

Sanzo : Tu disais…

Gojyo: Heu…Bedsuni.

Hakkai: Ma ma ! Il ne faut pas t'en faire Sanzo, nous comprenons…

Sanzo : Koruni, je vais te tuer !

Koruni : Encore !

Goku : Sanzo, tu sais bien qu'elle est increvable…

Sanzo : Urusai !

Koruni : (Prends ça dans ta geule, sale bonze !)

Hakkai: Yareya desu, ne…°


	4. Une touche de lumière

**Hara yeta ai**

Auteur : Koruni

Genre : Romance-yaoi

Disclaimer : Non, non, les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement…

Notes : 1. Chapitre quatre, enjoy ! La fin de cette première partie POV Goku. J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plue ! La prochaine continuera à la suite de celle-ci et sera POV Sanzo. Allez, je vous laisse lire la « fin ». C'est votre cadeau de Noël !

2. J'utilise quelques mots japonais :

Hara yeta: J'ai faim

Ai : amour

Ai shite imasu : Je t'aime

Hai : oui

Koroeru kappa: sale kappa

Ikizu: On y va!

Urusai : La ferme !

3. Réponses aux reviews :

Warriormeuh Je te déteste ! (Se jette sur Fanny…câline) mais nan…je t'adore ! c juste que j'aime bien t'embêté ! Et puis voilà tu as direct la suite, mais pour le reste, je prends congé ! (ai bien mérité ne ?)

Yami ni hikari Ton vœu est exaucé !

Nahel Non, je ne dédommage pas les claviers qui ont subi ta vengeance non plus…Je ne sais pas si la discussion est intéressante, mais tu n'auras qu'à me le dire après !

Onarluca ben j'ai quand même continué… passe de bonne fête toi aussi !

Menaline C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es bizarre ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas seule…quand à savoir si un des deux va mourir et ben…heu...on verra, bien que je n'aille pas envie de mourir alors…

Un grand merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews qui sont toujours géniales, tout comme vous ! Dja na !

Chapitre 4 : Une touche de lumière

_« We are alone in this dark room but I know that you follow me, is it wrong? Ask me! »_

"De quoi tu veux parler ?" demandais-je timidement.

Sanzo regarde dans ma direction et puis son regard se fixe sur ma marque, au cou.

"As-ton avis, bakka saru ?" dit Sanzo.

"Heu…"je réponds

Je sais bien de quoi, mais je n'ai pas envie de revenir dessus. Les mots sont encore trop flambants dans mon esprit.

"Ok, dit le prêtre. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Il y avait un bakka saru qui parce qu'il était trop faible, a tenté de se suicider mais malheureusement il en a réchappé…"

Je me fige. Il aurait voulu que je…meure ? C'est ça ? N-Non !

"Tu as l'air surpris, ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ? Tu n'as pas essayé de te suicider ? Le bout de verre t'as coupé tout seul, ou quoi ?" continue Sanzo.

Ses yeux s'enflamment. Mais cette fois, il ne me ferrait plus de mal ! Non, je le refusais !

"OUI ! J'ai tenté de me suicider ! ET ALORS !" hurlais-je.

Je vois avec une grande satisfaction le visage de Sanzo se figer à son tour. Il a l'air surpris et frustré. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas lui qui mène la discussion.

"Si j'étais mort, ça n'aurait gêné personne, vous vous foutez bien de moi ! Je ne suis qu'un gamin ! Je ne vous apporte que des ennuis !"

Ses yeux s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure. Et cela me donnait envie de continuer, à lui hurler ma rage. Alors je m'emportais comme jamais.

"Ah non ! C'est vrai, je ne suis pas humain, MOI ! Je suis un monstre, un yokai, un de ses fichus bâtard dont personne ne veut ! Même toi, qui es prêtre, qui est censé tout accepter, tu ne veux pas de moi ! Alors je suis quoi, hein ? Un pantin ? Une poupée sans vie ? DIS LE MOI SANZO !"

Le silence. Je respire bruyamment. Je me sens mieux à présent que je lui ai craché ma haine. Et je n'espérai qu'une chose, qu'il me dise que je suis son bakka saru, point. Je n'en demande pas plus.

Mais c'est le silence complet.

Il me regarde avec une chose que je n'ai jamais vu dans ses yeux : du désarroi ! Il ne sait plus quoi répondre ! Je l'ai tellement surpris ?

"Sanzo…"je lui demande.

Il regarde ailleurs, comme si je n'existais pas, encore, il m'ignorait, encore !

"Sanzo !"

"Urusai, répond-t-il."

Il se tourne vers moi. Je recule tellement son courroux me fait peur. Je me cogne contre la table de chevet et tombe à terre.

"Tu veux vraiment savoir !"

Il se rapproche de moi, me saisissant par le col du t-shirt et il me soulève de terre pour m'obliger à le regarder. Je tremble de peur.

"Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi j'ai dit ça !"

Mes yeux lui criaient que non mais c'était peine perdue. J'avais déclenché la tempête, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter…

"Si j'ai dit ça, c'est parce que j'en ai marre de te voir ! J'en ai marre que t'arrêtes pas de geindre et de toujours vouloir manger quelque chose ! Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir ! T'es pas humain, t'es un animal domestique ! Je dois te nourrir toutes les deux minutes !"

C'est tout ? C'est juste…pour ça ? Tu ne me détestes pas, Sanzo ?

Je souris.

Ca le surprend.

"Pourquoi tu souris ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je réponds."

"T'es con."

"C'est vrai."

Il me repose à terre. Il est soulagé ? Alors Sanzo, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

"Sois gentil, arrêtes de tenter de te suicider. Ce n'est pas toi qui doit nettoyer après, ça se voit !" continue notre bonze.

"Je te le promets Sanzo."

Il me dévisage.

"Pourquoi tu as l'air si calme d'un seul coup ?"

Je rigole. S'il savait comme je suis heureux ! Je fais quelque chose d'insensé alors.

Je me jette dans ses bras ! D'un moment à l'autre j'attends un coup de harisen, mais rien ne vient. Juste sa chaleur.

J'ai froid. Je sens son cœur. Je m'endors debout…

Plus tard…

Je me réveille. Je suis guéri, la vie me souris. Je sors de la chambre.

En bas, Hakkai a déjà préparé la nourriture. Je saute dessus avant que Gojyo ne m'en empêche.

"Le saru ! Arrêtes de t'empiffrer !"

"Mais j'ai faim ! J'ai rien mangé hier !"

"T'avais qu'à descendre !" réplique Gojyo.

"J'aurais fait comment !"

"T'avais qu'à te démerdé, bordel !"

Des coups de fusils retentissent.

"Vous allez la fermez oui !" gueule Sanzo.

"Ma ma !" sourit Hakkai.

Je me prends des coups, je rigole, je me goinfre… La vie reprend son court normal.

Demain on repart vers l'Ouest, comme toujours…

Mais…

J'ai beau avoir rempli mon ventre…

J'ai toujours bizarrement faim…

Fin première partie. – A suivre…

Voilà voilà ! J'espère ne pas vous avoirs trop déçu sur ce coup là, mais comme promis, vous l'aurez votre yaoi lemon !

Mais l'année prochaine… Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vais continuer, c'est promis, et c'est grâce à vous !

Gojyo : Yo Koruni, vu que tu prends vacances, nous aussi !

Les quatre sont là, ils sont habillés pour aller combattrent.

Koruni : Mais pourquoi en habits de combat ?

Hakkai : On doit aller rendre des petites visites…

Koruni : Chez qui ?

Sanzo : Chez toutes les personnes qui ont mis des reviews. T'as la liste Goku ?

Goku : Hai !

Sanzo : Ikizu !

Koruni : Non ! Non t'as pas le droit ! Je te l'interdis !

Sanzo : Comment tu comptes faire ?

Koruni (sourire mécha) : Simple, bonne vacances sur le disque dur !

Eteints le pc et rigole comme une démente…

JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET TOUTES !

Koruni.


	5. Un soleil en colère

**Hara yeta ai**

Auteur : Koruni

Disclaimer : On commence le savoir, Saiyuki et tout le reste ne m'appartient pas (et si j'achetais des actions ? Non ? Bah…) et les parole en _italique_ sont tirées des poèmes de ma meilleure cop (qui n'a pas encore lu ma fic…)

Genre : Yaoi, philosophique, romance

Déroulement de l'histoire : Deuxième partie, chapitre 1-5, POV Sanzo

Résumé : Goku a fait une tentative de suicide suite ce que Sanzo lui a dit : « Ca ne fait pas de toi un humain ! » Il est sauvé temps par Hakkai qui le retrouve inconscient et par Yaone qui le soigne. Il a alors une discutions très serrée avec Sanzo et il apprendra enfin ce que Sanzo sous-entendait avec cette phrase et ses propres sentiments envers le bonze…

A propos : 1. Et me revoici pour cette nouvelle année 2005, pleine de bonnes résolutions (qu'il faudra essayer de tenir… ) et d'un nouveau chapitre POV Sanzo ! J'espères que vous avez tous passez de bonnes fêtes et surtout, je tiens dire un mot (j'en profites, je sais…) sur la catastrophe qui s'est produite en Asie. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant sinon pensez séisme niveau 9, 120.000 morts, raz de marée, île rayé de la carte,…Bref, je tiens dire que c'est vraiment horrible…EIch, sur ce, je remercie l'Unicef et toutes les aides extérieurs ! Voil, c'est fait ! Après ce moment dépressif, je m'en retourne ma folie habituel et donc, je vous laisses ce premier morceau de la seconde partie…-

Et puis j'ai un peu changé le style de présentation, ça vous plait ? Je sais, je suis folle…

2. J'utilise quelques mots japonais :

Hara yeta : J'ai faim

Ai : amour

Hai : oui

Koroeru kappa : sale kappa

Urusai : La ferme !

Inshkeru : tricheur

Taguru : menteur

Kso kappa : kappa merdique

Iié : Non

Nandayo : dans ce cas-ci, il signifie « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Eeh : façon de dire « heu » en japonais

Nani : Quoi ?

3. Réponses aux reviews (et il y en a !) :

Warriormeuh Mais ne t'en fait pas, on va lui donner un bon coup de pied au cup Sanzo pour qu'il se bouge… Merci de dire que c'est une souette fic… Ca me fait très plaisir !

Onarluca Notre petit Goku va très bien aller (enfin, normalement…) mais pour Sanzo, je ne promet rien !

Nahel Oui, oui !Sanzo l'a dans la figure pour une fois, et c'est bien fait ! Na ! Et l'ordre des choses va en effet être bousculé mais pas pour Goku…

Yohko te demo Waah ! Merci pour le compliment ! (rougit) C'est promis, tu l'auras ton moment de calinou…Et pour information, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait un centre de désintoxication contre les fics. Donc…

Corail Zaarea (cache très vite les persos de Saiyuki) Pas question, tu les auras pas rien qu' toi toute seule ! Mais nous sommes la nouvelle année, avec ce nouveau chapter et puis je te souhaite beaucoup de courage pour tes exams !

Shaniane Merci ! Et puis j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long juste pour toi !

Dreamydreamer Ma fic n'est pas génial…Elle est superbe ! (kel vantarde…) Meuh non, je déconne…Merci de le dire ! Et puis je te promets de secouer Sanzo! De toutes manière, il a vachement intérêt…

Daffy la ouf Pas question que tu dévoiles toute la fic ! (bâillonne) C'est sympa de dire que ma fic est chouette… (se penche l'oreille) Pssst…Oui, c'est de Sanzo que notre Goku faim…

MRie (sautes dans ses bras) OOOOUUUAAAIIISSS ! MRie, t'as lu ma fic ! (Câline) je suis super contente ! Ca me fait trop plaisir ! Et oui, je suis une sale perverse, mais pas autant que notre kappa…Mais STP, ne me frappe avec le harisen, j'en reçois déj assez de Sanzo-sama, please… (se met genou) Je te promet de mieux étudier…Et puis j'espères que la suite de plaira !

Isa Merci ma tite Isa ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois venue la lire toi aussi (mais je ne suis pas sûr que t'es lu… ) alors la prochaine fois, je te force TOUT lire. Oui oui…

Eric Kyyyaaaa ! Arrigato oto-san !

Un grand merci tous mes reviewers et revieweuses (ça se dit ?) et une bonne chance tout ceux qui ont des exams ! GAMBATE !

Chapitre 5 : Un soleil en colère

_« Quel est ce bruit incessant qui me martèle la poitrine… ? »_

Nous sommes toujours en route, comme d'habitude, vers l'Ouest. Un grand soleil s'est dressé au-dessus de nos têtes. Il n'y pas de bruit pour le moment, et j'en profite allégrement. Du moment que ces deux bakkas l'arrière la boucle, tout va bien. Mais ça ne durera pas ! Autant ne pas y penser pour le moment. Je m'allume une cigarette. Le vent caresse doucement mon visage, m'envoyant des mèches dans la figure. Je les chasse d'un geste énervé. Soudain, un cri se fait entendre l'arrière :

"Ah !"

Un temps de silence. Puis :

"Koroeru inshkeru kappa !T'as échangé les cartes!Je l'ai vu !"

"Nan, t'es un mauvais perdant, c'est tout."

"Taguru ! C'est quoi que tu caches dans ta manche !"

"Kh ! Rien !"

"Montres alors !"

"Iié."

"Kso kappa !"

"Quoi y veux se battre le saru ? C'est ça, tu cherches la bagarre !"

"Et comment !"

"Je vais te buter !"

"Tu vas voir, c'est moi qui vais te butter !"

Je charge mon revolver et annonce :

"Iié, c'est moi !"

Silence de mort. Je me réinstalle confortablement. Décidément, ils sont toujours pareils ceux l ! Je jette un coup d'oeil Hakkai. Il conduit attentivement, un sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours. C'est alors que je remarque quelque chose, il regarde plusieurs reprises dans le rétroviseur ! On est suivis ? Je me retournes et ne vois personne si ce n'est le saru qui me regarde puis qui se retourne une fois que je pose mes yeux sur lui. A ma surprise, je vois qu'il rougit. Me remettant face la route, je m'interroge sur son comportement. Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Déj sa tentative de suicide a ébranlés tout le monde. Puis le voil qu'y m'évite ! Je me remémore aussi notre discussion. Pourquoi donc m'avait-il prit dans ses bras ? Et pourquoi avait-il rit ?

Je me maudis une fois de plus de ne pas l'avoir baffé lorsqu'il m'avait enlacé. Qu'est-ce que l'envie m'en démangeait maintenant ! Je surprends nouveau le regard d'Hakkai. Je vise l'endroit qui semble l'intéressé. Et je tombe sur…rien. A moins qu'il ne regarde cet ero kappa ! Une minute, il regarde bel et bien le kappa. Misère...Et d'après la façon dont Gojyo le regarde lui aussi, je me retrouve flanqué d'un groupe d'homosexuel. Il n'était pas hétéro le kappa ? Je ne manquerais pas de le lui rappeler lorsque l'occasion se présenterait.

Je jette mon mégot et intrigué, regardes Goku. Il me regarde toujours et est visiblement surpris et gêné. De plus en plus intriguer, je lui demande :

"Nandayo ?"

"Ah…eeh…répond-il"

"Nani « eeh » ?"

"Bah…Je, je…"

"T'as perdu ta langue ?"

"Hara yetao…"

Une veine palpite mon front, énervé, je lui dis brusquement :

"Arrêtes de déconner bakka saru ! C'est moi que tu regardais. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?"

Gojyo, ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher, éclate de rire. Hakkai le sermonne : Gojyo, voyons…

Ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer rire. Je commence m'énerver sérieusement. Je sors mon flingue et le pointe sur son front.

"Tu vas continuer rire bêtement encore longtemps ?" je lui demande d'une voix froide en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il s'arrêtes sur le chant et me regarde moi, puis Goku qui le nez par terre, puis Hakkai et enfin moi. Il ré-éclate de rire sans contrôle sur sa crise.

Je le baffe sérieusement, mais ça n'a pas l'effet escompté. Laissant Hakkai tenter de comprendre la raison de cette crise de folie, je regarde attentivement le saru. Je m'aperçois alors qu'il est sur le point de pleurer. Je l'interpelle :

"Hoi, Goku !"

Il ne daigne pas me regarder et appuie sa tête sur le dossier de mon siège de sorte ce que je ne puisse pas voir son visage.

"Nani…marmonne-t-il."

"Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Je vois que le kappa se fait toute ouie et Hakkai s'est tourné vers Goku. Celui-ci ne bronche pas.

Lassé, je me retournes et lui lances :

"Arrêtes de me dévisager, c'est chiant !"

Je me rallume une clope et bien décidé ignorer les pouffements du métis, ferme les yeux.

Cette journée commences très mal…

Ca y est, nous sommes enfin arrivé dans un village. Je me réjouis d'avance l'idée de planter les autres le temps d'aller me chercher un nouveau paquet de cigarettes. Goku se plaint encore, Gojyo parle de femmes (il nie vraiment bien décidément…) et Hakkai propose de nous chercher une auberge. J'adopte son idée et nous arpentons les rues du village. Bien vite, nous trouvons notre couchette d'un soir.

"Suke ! On va pouvoir manger !" s'écrie Goku.

"Il n'est que cinq heures, dit Gojyo."

"Et alors ?" questionnes Goku.

"Alors on ne mange pas avant sept heures bakka saru !"

"NANI ! Sept heures !Je pourrais jamais tenir jusque l, je vais mourir de faim !" gémit le saru.

"Tant mieux, on ne t'entendra plus geindre !" je répond froidement.

Mais je vois rapidement que la remarque le blesse plus que prévu. Ses yeux me rappellent la nuit où il a tenté de se suicider. Un peu prix de cour devant ce regard blessé, je sors ma carte de crédit et la lui lance.

"Tiens ! Va t'acheter quelque chose bouffer. Mais n'exagères pas !" précisais-je.

Je vis alors un immense sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Je sentis alors que je me détendais. Mais de quoi ? Je n'en n'avais aucune idée…

Goku s'en fut rapidement avec un grand « arrigato ! » et nous sommes entré dans l'auberge. Je m'avance vers le comptoir et demande deux chambres de deux lits individuels. Quoique j'aurais pu prendre un lit double pour les deux autres. Monsieur le tombeur de femme…Tss, j'aurais vraiment tout vu.

Hakkai m'interpelle alors depuis le bar. Je m'avance lentement vers lui et l'autre kappa qui a un mauvais sourire. Méfiant, je m'assis côté d'eux.

"Tu as pu trouver des chambres ?" demande Hakkai.

"Hai."

"Alors je suppose qu'on peut déj y monter ?" enchaîne le kappa avec son sourire aux lèvres.

"Je pense que oui…"

"Dans ce cas tu seras gentil de me donner la clé Sanzo. Je suis un peu fatigué…continue Gojyo."

Je ne la lui donne pas.

"Pourquoi ? Vous y avez passé la nuit, c'est ça ?" je demande brutalement.

Autant être direct. Et d'après sa tête, ça vaut le coup. Envolé le sourire enjôleur. A la place il ressemble plus un poisson que l'on vient de sortir de l'eau présent. Hakkai semble quand a lui, absorber dans la contemplation de sa bouteille de saké.

"Occuper quoi… ?" feignes le macho.

"A ce que font les animaux lors de la saison des amours." je lâche placidement.

J'avais expressément employé ces mots pour les rendrent vulgaires. Et d'après leurs réactions, cela marchait. Je continuai sur ma lancée :

"Ca ne sert rien de le nier, je vous ai assez entendu. Je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit…"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. A mon avis, non content d'entendre des voix dans ta tête, tu entend des gémissement…répliqua brutalement le kappa."

Je lui pointai mon revolver contre le front.

"Tu veux crever, kappa yaoi ?"

"Sa…Sanzo !" s'indigna Hakkai.

J'étais de mauvaise humeur et je repassai mon envie de tuer le saru sur le kappa. J'avoue que les mots que je venais d'employer étaient vraiment implacables et que je suis injuste sur ce coup l, mais voir cet imbécile bouillonnant de haine et ne pouvant rien faire…C'est tellement satisfaisant. Je décide néanmoins de m'en tenir l. Torturer le pervers est une chose, mais Hakkai n'avait rien avoir l dedans. Ou plutôt si. Et c'est pour cela que je range mon arme en lui rappelant simplement :

"Je croyais que tu étais un hétéro…Mais les gens ont le droit de changer."

Un lourd silence s'installa. Gojyo continuait de me fixer haineusement mais Hakkai lui tenait fermement le bras. Pour finir, je lui donnai la clé de leurs chambres. Il me l'arrache des mains et partit en trombes. Hakkai hésita quelques instants, puis il le suivit. Rester seul, je mis la note mon compte en disant que je la paierais plus tard. Je me levai et sortit dehors afin de fumer tranquillement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de critiquer les gens ! Et surtout pas eux. Ou tout du moins pas, de cette manière l…J'enrage contre moi-même. J'étais en train de me remémorer toute la scène lorsque je vis le saru arriver. Il me fit de grand signe de main avec un large sourire. Je fus presque tenté de lui sourire mon tour. Me rattrapant en catastrophe, je le baffai.

"Mais aie-heu Sanzo !"

"Bakka saru ! C'est cette heure-ci que tu rentres !"

"Il n'est que six heures et demie !"

"C'est pas une raison ! T'es resté pendant une heure et demie bouffer. Ma carte doit être quasi vide !"

Il rougit. Encore ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?

"Je suis désoler Sanzo. Mais, je…je t'ai rapporté quelque chose…"

Je le regarde étonné. Goku qui pense une autre personne que lui ? Il n'est pas bien, il doit être malade…

Il sort alors de son dos ce qu'il cachait…

…

_« Comme une fleur qui s'épanoui, je m'ouvre toi… »_

A suivre…

Ben non, vous ne saurez pas ce que c'est. Il est trois heures du mat, je suis crevé et c'est un long chapitre par rapport aux autres alors…Je vais aller dormir moi…

Je sais, c'est très sadique de ma part…

Sanzo : Moi je ne veux pas du tout savoir ce qu'il cache dans son dos.

Koruni exaspéré : Et bien tu ne le sauras pas avant…je sais pas combien de temps.

Gojyo : Met lui un truc vraiment salaud ma Koruni ! Faut que tu me venges !

Koruni : On verra…

Hakkai, choqué : Tu ne prends pas notre défense ?

Koruni : baille Mais si…Bon, ça vous dirais pas de faire comme Goku l ?

(vision sur le saru qui dort déj aux pieds de Sanzo)

Tous : Non.

(vision sur Koruni qui s'est couché près de Goku, bien décidée dormir, elle !)


	6. La face sombre de la Lune

**Hara yeta ai**

Auteur : Koruni

Disclaimer : On commence le savoir, Saiyuki et tout le reste ne m'appartient pas (et si j'achetais des actions ? Non ? Bah…) et les parole en _italique_ sont tirée des poèmes de ma meilleure cop (qui n'a pas encore lu ma fic…)

Genre : Yaoi, philosophique, romance

Déroulement de l'histoire : Deuxième partie, chapitre 2-6, POV Sanzo

A propos : 1. Et bien j'ai profité des vacances pour mettre en ligne cette deuxième partie assez vite. Je crois d'ailleurs, qu'elle fera également quatre chapitres, voir plus, ou moins…en fait, je ne sais pas trop comment va se dérouler l'histoire . Donc voil, ce cher Sanzo se rend compte que beaucoup de choses ont changé en très peu de temps…

2. J'utilise quelques mots japonais :

Hara yeta : J'ai faim

Ai : amour

Hai : oui

Bakka : idiot, con

Onegai : S'il te plait

Gomen nasai: Pardon

3. Réponses aux reviews :

Warriormeuh Ben t'as qu' lire pour le savoir ! Et oui, Sanzo est assez frustré, mais pourquoi ?

Boubi (câline) C'est bien ! Tu chantes vraiment bien les paroles (pour une débutante XD) Comment ça t'as pas tout lu ! Je vais t'y obliger moi ! Tu vas voir…

Laurie Kyyyaaaa ! Mon soleil ! (attrape et ne lâche plus) Je suis super contente que tu aille lu ma fic ! (pleure de joie) Et oui, j'ai encore faim, mais comme t'es radine…Ketchi ! Et puis…T'as toi aussi fais beaucoup de fautes dans ta reviews…alors t'as pas le droit de ma taper, na ! Et merci pour tes morceaux de poèmes !

Recif Oui oui, je suis une sadique et Sanzo fait des coups bas…Mais pour les fautes, j'ai pas grand-chose dire, si ce n'est « Gomen nasai » parce que, bien que je me relise, je ne trouves pas mes fautes (je sais, je sais,…) mais je crois qu'il y en a moins dans celui-ci. Je crois…

Nahel La suite tu veux, la suite tu as ! Mais je voulais préciser (et c'est un peu tard) que en fait, il n'y a pas de chapitre 5, c'est une page de garde avec un petit résumé. Bref, tu n'as rien raté !

Onarluca Mais pourquoi tout le monde me fait rougir avec de tels compliments… Je te présente humblement la suite ! Après toi…

Encore merci tous et toute pour vos reviews, et aussi ma sœur qui a beau avoir cinq ans, veut la suite de son histoire (chibi eyes bleu en vue…) et puis heu… tout ceux aussi qui ont le courage de lire !

Chapitre 6 : La face sombre de la Lune

_« Un étau qui se resserre autour de moi, et commence m'étrangler. Y a-t-il une issue… ? »_

…

Derrière son dos, il cachait un bandeau, comme celui que Gojyo portait, sauf que celui-ci était d'une couleur améthyste. Devais-je y voir un lien avec mes yeux ?

"Ca te plait, Sanzo ?" demande avidement Goku.

Je ne comprends plus rien. Mais pourquoi m'avais-t-il acheté ce bandeau ? Dans quel but ?

"Et bien…"

Je décide de feindre la colère :

"Bakka ! Normalement on achète quelque chose pour une personne avec son propre argent ! Pas avec celui de l'autre !"

"Ah ! Mais je l'ai payé moi-même, répond-t-il vivement. C'est pour ça que j'ai traîné, j'ai un petit peu travaillé pour l'obtenir…"

"Comment ?"

Une alarme résonne dans ma tête. Il était tellement niais qu'on aurait pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

"Oh ! Pas grand-chose ! Je devais rangés des caisses, allé chercher des clients, et d'autres trucs encore."

Grand soulagement. Mais pourquoi ? Je me suis inquiété pour lui ! C'est quand même pas mes affaires…

"Sanzo, tu ne le mets pas ?"

Ses grands yeux ne me regardent pas, mais je sens la tension dans chacun de ses mots.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je…commençais-je, mais voyant son désarroi non feint, je sens les mots naissant mourir dans ma gorge avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche."

Je sens alors un poids en moi, et levant les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien que j'allais le regretter, je lui dis :

"Raaah… !C'est bon, met-le moi ton truc !"

Un sourire réapparaît sur ses lèvres chassant toutes mes contrariétés. Et d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas le rapport, mais j'y réfléchirai plus tard.

"Tu sais, tu peux aussi le nouer dans tes cheveux si tu le replies correctement. De plus…"

Il rougit.

"De plus…sa couleur ira bien dans tes cheveux…"

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, je reste impassible, comme mon habitude. N'empêche que je voudrais bien un peu m'y retrouver dans toutes ces conneries.

"Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai l'attacher, je lui lance, tentant vainement de me tirer de ce pétrin."

"Je veux bien le faire ta place…hasarde-t-il."

Bravo Sanzo, sur ce coup l, tu mérites un poing dans la figure. Quelle gaffe ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'allais lui répondre ? « Non, dégages, j'en ai marre de te voir ! » ? Pour le retrouver mort par après…Très peu pour moi. Les deux autres ne me le pardonneraient jamais. Et puis…

Ses grands yeux me fixent, attendant une réponse.

Et puis, dans un certain sens, je ne vois pas comment le lui refuser.

"Si tu y tiens…"

Et je m'assieds par terre. Je ne vis pas sa réaction (un grand sourire béat, je parie) et je m'en passais volontiers.

Je le sens se rapprocher de moi. Il s'assit sur ses genoux pour pouvoir être la bonne hauteur. L'espace d'un instant, je sens son souffle contre moi, puis ses mains passèrent dans mes cheveux. Il tremble légèrement, et son souffle semble s'être accéléré. Mais je me rends vite compte que moi aussi, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de moi.

Ses mains longent mon visage, l'effleurant peine, pour attraper mes mèches rebelles. Puis elles se rejoignirent pour rassembler leur contenu. J'eu un frisson que j'espérai imperceptible.

J'aimai beaucoup que l'on touche mes cheveux. Et pourtant, je laissais rarement faire…Cela me relaxait et c'est avec un certain plaisir, que je sens ses mains se glisser nouveau dans ma chevelure afin de l'avoir bien en main. Puis il passa le bandeau qu'il avait soigneusement plié pour les nouer d'une main experte. C'est seulement ce moment-l que je suis brutalement retombé dans le monde réel.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de foutre !

Je me retourne vivement pour passer ma rage sur le saru, mais je constate alors trop tard, que la distance qui nous sépare est vraiment faible. Et alors qu'il se penchait, je me suis retourné. Et nos visages furent proches, trop proches. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur les miennes. L'espace d'un instant, nos bouches se frôlèrent.

Surpris, je me relève vivement et je sentis une immense colère surgir telle la marée montante en moi. Elle n'était pas dirigée vers Goku, mais vers ma propre personne. Frustré de ce baiser, aussi accidentel soit-il, je rentre vivement dans l'auberge et monte devant les yeux ébahis des clients dans ma chambre. Non, notre chambre.

Je fais voler la porte et la claquai rapidement avec grand bruit. Notre chambre… ?

…

Kssooo !C'est vrai, je la partage avec l'autre bakka. Et si il monte, je vais avoir l'air con. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mon cerveau doit être en mode « embrumé » pour le moment. J'enchaîne conneries sur conneries !

Je tape violemment dans le mur, y laissant un joli coup.

Non content d'insulter les uns, il avait fallu que j'embrasse l'autre ! Quand j'avais dis que je le regretterais ! Je l'avais senti venir en plus…Mais quel bakka je fais ! C'est encore pire que Goku ! Goku ? Mais depuis quand je l'appelle si couramment par son nom ? C'est un saru, un s-a-r-u, SARU ! Putain, je me donnerais bien des coups.

Mais la place, je sors un briquet ainsi que mon paquet de clope et je m'en colle une vivement dans la bouche. Je la fume avec hargne, afin d'évacuer ma rage. Peine perdue. Je dois me rendre l'évidence. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi pour le moment. Et chez le saru.

Mais quoi ? Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Je réfléchis rapidement. Mais je me jetais dans une impasse, il y avait bien une raison, mais je ne l'acceptais pas. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible…Non, je refuse même d'y penser.

Je regarde la vitre. Une douce lune m'envoie ses rayons.

Koroeru machin blanc ! T'as pas envie d'aller rire au nez de quelqu'un d'autre ? « Ca y est, je deviens cinglé… » pensais-je en me passant une main sur le visage.

Je me laisse glisser en bas du mur. Ma cigarette terminée, j'en rallume un autre. Me maudissant toujours, j'entends tout d'un coup des pas se rapprochant lentement dans le couloir.

Et maintenant ? Je saute par la fenêtre ? Non, pas question de fuir. Je fais semblant de dormir ? Ca reviendrait au même…

Pour finir, je choisis de ne pas bougé. La poignée de la porte tourna et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Goku apparut alors, le visage dans les vagues. On aurait pu croire qu'il faisait une crise de somnambulisme. Mais moi, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Et voil que je me retrouve coincé avec lui ! Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour…

Goku s'avance tout en refermant bien la porte derrière lui. Puis il se dirige, ou plutôt, fonce vers moi. Il s'assied juste en en face de ma terrible personne et baisse la tête, ses épaules tremblant légèrement.

Ce fut été une autre situation, j'aurai trouvé ça comique, mais l, j'avais plutôt envie de commettre un meurtre.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Il se mit pleurer, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, et ses épaules secouées de hoquets. Je ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, dans cette chambre dont le silence devenait trop lourd, presque étouffant. Alors il dit doucement, d'une voix brisée :

"Sanzo…Gomen nasai…Je n'aurai pas dû…J'ai pas réussi me stopper temp. Je suis fautif, mais onegai, ne m'en veux pas…"

Il m'avait supplié dans sa dernière phrase. Peut-être que c'est ce qui m'obligea réagir. Je l'attrape par les épaules et le soulève en même temps que je me redresse. Puis je m'écarte de lui et dis simplement :

"Arrêtes de t'excuser…"

Mais pourquoi je ne lui ai as dit d'aller se faire voir ! Bon, je le reconnais, peut-être que ses yeux me traumatisaient. Il me regarde d'un air tellement con…C'est chaque fois pareil.

Il sèche ses larmes. Je vais me coucher sur mon lit et il fait de même (nan, lui il va dans son propre lit, bande de pervers(es) !). Je décide alors de terminer avec un :

"Dors maintenant, demain on part tôt."

Et je me retourne pour me mettre de dos.

Quelque chose…sur moi…

Je me réveille doucement. Une douce chaleur envahissait mon visage. L'esprit encore embrumé, j'ouvre les yeux et émet un drôle de son.

"Humph !" en est le plus proche.

Devant moi, Goku se redresse soudainement, la peur et la gêne sur le visage. Moi, je me répétais une seule chose :

« Ne le tues pas, ne le tues pas, ne le tues pas,…même s'il vient de t'embrasser pendant ton sommeil… »

Or, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver…

« _Il y a une porte, mais j'hésite, car elle est celle du non-retour, celle de l'opposé de la vie… »_

A suivre…

Ben voil, je suis (enfin, diront certains) passés des choses légèrement plus sérieuses. Enfin, relativement parlé… J'espère que ça vous aura plut, et je tiens dire que j'ai grandement essayé de ne pas trop faire souffrir Goku…

Goku : Oui mais c'est quand même pas gentil !

Koruni : Tu préférais la première partie ? Tu sais, celle où tu tentes de te suicider…

Goku : Gloups ! Non…

Koruni : Soit content, tu as droit deux baisers dans un seul chapitre. Et de Sanzo en plus !

Goku : (réfléchit) Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui m'embrasse…

Koruni : T'es difficile…De toute manière, tu vas avoir beaucoup plus après. Donc, ne te plains pas.

Goku : C'est vrai ? C'est quelque chose qui se mange ?

Koruni : Et bien…°

Goku : SANZO ! Tu sais ce que Koruni viens de me dire !

(Koruni décide de partir avant que Sanzo ne soit au courant de tout…(


	7. L'âme mise à nue

**Hara yeta ai**

Auteur : Koruni

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout aux autres (K.Minekura et L.Jadot)

Genre : Yaoi, philosophique, romance

Déroulement de l'histoire : Deuxième partie, chapitre 3-7, POV Sanzo

A propos : 1. Me revoilà, je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps, mais avec l'école, le karaté, le dessin,…J'ai mis du temps quoi ! Mais au moins je suis là !

Je préviens, je vais martyriser un peu Goku dans ce chapitre ! Je suis désolée, mais c'est pour notre bien à tous.

Goku : Pas le mien !

Koruni : Je te promets qu'après ça ira mieux !

Goku : Vrai ?

Koruni : Vrai.

Goku : Bon ben alors, je consens.

Merci. Bref, je vous le jure que je ne m'acharne pas contre Goku ! Je l'adore, je n'ai rien contre lui. Et puis désoler aussi pour Gojyo…--° Bon, je vous laisse (avant de me faire tuer par leur fans respectifs !)

Gojyo et Goku : Merci à tout nos fans qui « essaient » de la tuer !

Koruni : Ketchi !

2. J'utilise quelques mots japonais :

Hara yeta : J'ai faim

Ai : amour

Hai : oui

Koroeru kappa : sale kappa

Urusai : La ferme !

Iié : Non

Nani : Quoi ?

Kso : Merde !

Saru : singe

Bakka : Idiot, con, stupide

Betsuni : Rien de particulier

Desu ne : N'est-ce pas ?

Ero kappa : Kappa pervers

Ketchi : Méchant

3. Réponses aux reviews :

Nahel Mais non, tu n'es pas bête…Juste tête-en l'air, comme moi (ce qui n'a rien de rassurant…) ! La tension va encore montée d'un cran par après, jusqu'à une explosion ? Peut-être, je n'en sais rien...-° Voilà, la the suite. Lol

Warriormeuh Mignon ? Pas bon ça…Y a de meilleurs choses qui se mangent. (Ero Koruni !) Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu me lis avec plaisir…

Recif Je ne suis pas sûr que Sanzo aie trouvé le bisou mignon si tu veux mon avis, mais bon, lui y il n'a pas d'avis à émettre alors…Je ne sais pas combien il va y avoir de chapitre…Encore un qui clôturera la deuxième partie et puis je vais faire une troisième partie aussi…Donc…

Onarluca Voilà la suite, mais pas vite…--

Ten-shi Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Abygaelle Merci beaucoup pour tes applaudissements mais ne frappe pas stp…se cache derrière Kyo Soma Je le ferais pluuuus…T-T

Laurie Bon, j'accorde le fait que je fais des fautes…boude Mais toi aussi ! Je ne trouve pas que se soit encore un vrai lemon pour le moment, malgré la scène du bandeau. Et je fais (gomen !) quand même souffrir Goku…Non, pas taper ! fiiiiile

Florinoir Si, si, il y a une suite et même une troisième partie à venir…Mais tues Sanzo après cette fic si possible, j'en ai encore besoin…

Bisous à tous et à toutes ! Remerciements spécial à Laurie que j'adore et à mes fidèles lecteurs qui sont là depuis le début jusqu'à maintenant, et à tout les nouveaux lecteurs aussi !

Chapitre 7 : L'âme mise à nue

_« Saurais-je trouver la porte de ce paradis perdu qui n'est autre que ton cœur… ? »_

Au tenkai

Sur son siège, Bosatsu, la grande déesse de la miséricorde, soupire une fois de plus. « Ils sont décidément bien surprenants ces quatre-là. D'abord il y a eu Tenpo et Kenren, mais ça c'était prévisible, pensa-t-elle. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il en soit peut-être tout autre pour Konzen et le petit singe…Konzen ne se laissera pas faire comme ça, il a bien trop à perdre. Mais s'il rejette Goku, alors nous allons avoir des problèmes… »

"Kanzenon Bosatsu !" s'écria alors une voix.

Ce n'était autre que Jiroushin, qui accourait essouffler.

"Vous avez remarqué les perturbations qu'il y a eu ! s'exclama-t-il."

"Mais oui, comme d'habitude, vous retardez de plusieurs années…Il est déjà trop tard à présent."

Elle bailla, puis croisa les jambes.

"Demo, Kanzenon…tenta Jiroushin."

"Laisse ! Laissons les faire, même si l'envie me démange de…"

Elle se tut et eut un doux sourire.

"Oh et puis, qu'ils me divertissent !" conclu-t-elle.

Une goutte de sueur apparut à la tempe de Jiroushin qui dit :

"Ka…Kanzenon Bosatsu…"

Dans le monde des mortels

« Ne le tues, pas, ne le tues pas, ne le tues pas,… » m'ordonna mon esprit. Et pourtant, une autre grande volonté me commandait de le détruire sur-le-champ.

Goku me regardait, pétrifié, il avait l'air de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ce qui ne me convenait pas étant donné que je désirais l'étrangler. Mais je pourrais me contenter de le rouer de coups…

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, mais un silence lourd s'était immiscé dans la pièce. Je n'avais plus bougé depuis que je m'étais redressé pour lui faire face. Mes mains me démangeaient, et leur colère devenait douleurs de ne pas pouvoir frapper. Mes muscles s'étaient crispés et j'avais serré mes dents. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal féroce qui allait attaquer sa proie au moindre mouvement de sa part.

Comme pour vérifier son geste, Goku porte sa main sur ses lèvres encore humides.

C'est le signal que j'attendais.

Je me lève brusquement, le gifle et le plaque rudement contre le mur, ce qui le fit glisser. Le choc lui avait coupé le souffle, et alors que j'allais le frapper une deuxième fois, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Son regard mêlait tristesse et douleur…, je ne pus que me sentir coupable.

J'avais encore été trop brusque, comme avec Gojyo et Hakkai. Et alors, pour la première fois de ma vie, je détourne les yeux de cette couleur dorée. Une forte pression me bloquant la poitrine, comme un sentiment de regret douloureux. Mais pas question de m'excuser pour autant ! Néanmoins, je ne voyais pas comment défaire mon geste. Je dus, alors, ravaler ma fierté et, le tenant par les épaules, je le remis sur pieds.

Fuyant ses yeux, je me retourne et quitte cette pièce à l'atmosphère trop pesante où venait de se dérouler une scène bien étrange…

* * *

On est le lendemain, toujours dans la jeep, toujours en route vers l'Ouest, toujours pas de monstres en vue, et pas de village. On pourrait croire que tout est normale, sauf que Gojyo et Hakkai ne m'ont, pour ainsi dire, plus adressé la parole, et que Goku est ramolli à un stade où il a arrêté de se plaindre. Sans compter que je m'ennuie à en mourir. Etant de donner que personne ne se dispute, je n'ai personne à baffer ou à engeuler. Alors, je me contente de fumer clope sur clope.

A la tombée de la nuit, il faut nous rendre à l'évidence, il va falloir camper. On sort donc la bâche, jusqu'à ce que l'on remarque qu'elle s'est déchirée.

"Génial ! Vive le vent glacé de la belle étoile !" ironise Gojyo.

Effectivement, le temps s'était rapidement rafraîchi et je vis Goku grelotter. J'esquissais un mouvement dans sa direction, puis me ravivais à temps.

Mais kssssooo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive pour le moment ? Pourquoi je suis si con ? Parce que c'est le cas de le dire, je suis au même niveau que Goku point de vue conneries. Pas Goku, le saru.

"Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un abri ?" hasarde Hakkai.

"Où ? Tu vois ça où, dans le désert ?" répondit Gojyo.

"Sumimasen, je…je n'y avais pas pensé."

"Ben, non, ça m'étonnes pas tiens !" lance aigrement le kappa.

"Sumimasen, tout est de ma faute…J'ai mal calculé la distance, et j'ai oublié de vérifier la bâche."

La voix de Hakkai tremble, mais il m'est impossible de savoir si c'est de colère ou de peine. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'éloigna rapidement en nous plantant là. Gojyo avait la bouche grande ouverte et les bras ballants, Goku semblait renfrogné et Hakkai venait de partir. Je commence à croire que je ne suis pas le seul qui ne tourne pas rond…

"Goku, va chercher du bois, dis-je."

Il se lève et s'éloigne rapidement. Je me retrouve seul avec Gojyo. Il me regarde avec agressivité, mais je reste impassible. Debout, l'un en face de l'autre, dans les pénombres de la nuit. Ses yeux carmin cherchent une faille en moi, mais je l'aborde brusquement, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer :

"Tu sors vraiment avec Hakkai ?"

"Ca ne te regarde pas !" crache-t-il.

"Non, c'est vrai. Tu l'aimes ?"

"C'est quoi ces questions de merde ! Je me mêle de ta vie, moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !" crie-t-il.

"Moi ? Betsuni, mais je crois que Hakkai peut être très touché. Personnellement, ce n'est pas mon problème, mais comme tu l'aimes,…"

Il me regarde furieusement de haut en bas puis il dit :

"Non, mais c'est pas vrai là, je rêve ! Tu veux me donner des conseils ? Toi ? T'es même pas capable de régler tes différents avec un mineur et tu crois pouvoir me juger !"

Il me piqua au vif.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis-je durement."

"Ah non ? Je te parle d'un gamin de 18ans, cheveux bruns, qui bouffe tout le temps, un bakka, qui n'arrêtes pas de te dévorer du regard tout au long de la journée."

"Arrêtes d'inventer des conneries koroeru kappa !"

Je sens une certaine rage m'envahir, et ma voix s'est élevée. J'allai le flinguer s'il continuait !

"Des conneries ! Depuis le temps que ça dure, t'aurais dut remarquer depuis un bon moment, mais égoïste comme tu es, tu as préféré devenir aveugle je parie ?"

Il avait apparemment décidé d'évacuer sa colère sur moi. Très bien, j'allais lui rendre la pareil !

"Moi au moins je ne passe pas ma colère sur les nerfs de tout le monde, je ne suis pas un enfant du malheur !" l'invectivais-je.

Il fut choqué, et je vis toute son expression se transformer. Je lui avais quasiment reproché d'être un enfant tabou, sachant à quel point ce sujet lui était sensible. J'ajoute sournoisement :

"C'est probablement pour ça que ton frère t'as abandonné."

"Sanzo !"

C'était Hakkai, revenu de son expédition. Il avait l'air offusqué de mes paroles, et de mauvaise humeur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Ca ne te ressembles pas de dire de telles choses. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" demande Hakkai.

"Laisse tombé, il n'a rien de bon en lui, il est pourri, déclare Gojyo. Kogaiji avait bien raison, tu ne mérites pas Goku. Tu n'as pas assez de savoir-vivre et de respect pour ta propre personne, alors je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais en donner à quelqu'un d'autre…Tu ne peux pas aimer !"

"Non, la différence est que je vous aime pas, je ne vous veux pas avec moi, mais vous n'arrêter pas de me coller, et ça me rend dingue. J'en ai ras-le-bol de vous !"

J'étais meurtri, il venait de trouver mon point faible : je ne suis pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un parce que je ne suis pas capable de le protéger…Ma plus grande faiblesse, c'est moi-même, et tout ce que j'approche.

Je m'éloigne vivement d'eux, mon âme blessée, une douleur sourde au fond de la gorge. En fuyant ainsi, j'avais le même comportement qu'un gosse ! Lamentable…Je me sentais ridicule, et vide. Et comme à chaque fois, je transforme ma douleur en rage, et je tape brutalement dans les pierres qui se trouvent sur mon chemin. Je finis par me sentir mal, et je m'assis.

J'avais marché assez loin, et il faisait noir à présent. Je sentais le froid pénétrer mes os, et je me calais entres deux rochers. J'avais la nausée, et un mal de tête m'assaillait. Mais je n'avais pas de fièvre. C'était juste l'énervement. Au moins, cette nuit, je la passerai seul. Curieusement, cette pensée ne m'apporta pas le réconfort que j'espérais. Elle eut plutôt l'effet contraire. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car la fatigue m'envahit et je m'endormis.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'étais trempé de sueur, et le froid de la nuit me frappa le visage. Je cherchais ce qui avait bien put me réveiller, mais je n'y voyais rien si ce n'est la lune et les étoile. Puis soudain, j'entends :

"SAAANZOOOO !"

C'était la voix d'un Goku désespéré, qui me tomba brutalement dessus.

"Sa…Sanzo ?"

"Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?"

Et il se lança brutalement dans mes bras avant d'éclater en sanglot. Je le serrai fort contre mon torse.

_« Ton sourire me désarme, tes yeux m'emprisonnent, je suis ta nouvelle proie…»_

A suivre…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà ! Moment de calinou pour Yohko the demo qui me l'avait demandé ! Pfiiiou…J'suis contente d'avoir fini, il est

3h19 du mat (comme toujours) et je suis un peu crevé là…

Sanzo : Tant mieux, tu seras plus facile à exterminer…

Gojyo : On y va lentement, hein ? Faut la faire souffrir !

Goku : Et on la mange pour terminer !

Hakkai : Moi je piquerais ses livres.

Gojyo : Et tout le reste !

Sanzo : Elle a des trucs intéressants ?

Goku : Ca dépend du point de vue…Mais elle un harisen ! Moi je le veux !

Hakkai : Pas question, pas d'objets dangereux pour toi, Goku.

Goku : Mais j'en veux un ! chibi eyes suppliant

Hakkai : Et bien…

Sanzo : Ni penses pas, c'est moi qui le prendrais.

Gojyo : Et pourquoi toi ?

Sanzo : Parce que je suis le plus martyriser dans cette fic.

Goku : Même pas vrai ! C'est moi !

Koruni : Vous êtes tous des bakkas. Faudrait déjà me tuer avant tout ça. Vous connaissez pas le proverbe : « Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué » ?

Tous : Heu…

Koruni : Laissez tomber…

Monuri : Koni-chan ! Y a Kiko qui arrête pas de m'embêter !

Koruni : Mais bordel ! C'est pas ta fic ici ! Dégage !

Monuri : Mais heu ! Tiens ! Goku ! T'es là ?

Goku : Oui oui.

Monuri : Comment tu vas ? Tu es quoi sur ces pages ?

Goku ; Je suis un suicidaire, amoureux de Sanzo, qui profite de son sommeil pour l'embrasser.

Monuri : Tu déconnes ?

Koruni : DEGAGE !TU DEVRAIS DORMIR A CETTE HEURE !FILE !

expédie la gamine dans sa fic

Koruni : Et maintenant, vous me laissez dormir.

Gojyo : Ah non ! D'abord on te tues !

Sanzo : On te torture.

Hakkai : On te vol.

Goku : Et on te bouffe !

Gojyo : Et on la viol !

Sanzo : A quatre ?

Gojyo : T'as jamais fais de partouze ?

Goku : C'est quoi ?

Gojyo : Ben c'est quand il y a plusieurs mecs et des filles qui sont dans le même lit et qui…

Hakkai couvrant de sa voix le reste de la phrase : CENSURE GOJYO !

Sanzo mode harisen en action : Ero kappa !

Goku : J'ai pas su entendre…

Hakkai : Ils sont drôle, desu ne Koruni ?

Koruni : …Zzzz…..Zzzz…

Gojyo horrifié : Oh non ! On peut plus la tuer ! Elle dort !

Zzzz…Zzzz…Zzzz…

vision sur Gojyo qui se couche à terre au milieu de tout les autres qui sont tombés mort de fatigue


	8. Dans le crépuscule du désert

**Hara yeta ai**

Auteur : Koruni

Disclaimer : Saiyuki est à Minekura et blablabla…Vous connaissez le reste.

Genre : Yaoi, philosophique, romance

Déroulement de l'histoire : Deuxième partie, chapitre 4-8, POV Sanzo

A propos : 1.C'est encore moi ! Ben oui, ça ne peut être que moi…Je vais enfin clôturer cette deuxième partie avec un grand « ouf » mais un grand « yes » pour commencer la troisième et dernière partie de cette fic. Alors accrochez-vous, parce qu'il est très tard pour moi (3h15) et le texte va pourtant être couché sur le papier. Enfin…sur l'ordi dans ce cas-ci…

2. J'utilise quelques mots japonais :

Hara yeta : J'ai faim

Ai : amour

Hai : oui

Koroeru kappa : sale kappa

Urusai : La ferme !

Iié : Non

Nani : Quoi ?

Saru: singe

Bakka: Idiot, con, stupide

Desu ne : N'est-ce pas ?

Nani desu ka : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

3. Réponses aux reviews :

Nahel Pas sortis de l'auberge ? Mais ils ne sont pas dans le désert, là ? J'ai continué, comme prévu, mais je vais tout de même avoir du mal à ployer la personnalité de Sanzo dans le prochain chapitre. C'est dur les mauvais caractères…

Onarluca Vraiment ? Tu trouves ? -

Recif J'ai bien ris en lisant ta review, t'es vraiment fan de Goku ! Mais tu crois qu'il va l'avoir Sanzo ? (réfléchi) (kuzo, c'est vrai, j'ai déjà dit qu'il y aurait un lemon…) Bon ben, pour le suspens, je repasserai…

Corail Zaarea J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour garder le caractère de persos, mais ce n'est pas facile, surtout pour ce qui va suivre…Pour Gojyo et Hakkai, je ne sais pas…Je ferais peut-être une fic rien que sur eux la prochaine fois…On verra bien !

Son Dita Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi de recevoir une si chouette review !

Alia Zanetsu Oui…Tu m'as manqué pendant tout ce temps…Et je te rassure, moi je ne trouve pas que tu ais une notion bizarre du choupi, mais ça vient de moi (la cinglée du coin) alors…C'est une bonne idée pour Kogaji et Nii, mais comme j'avais décidé de faire une fic courte…Je ne sais pas trop…Je rallonge ou pas ? Dilemme, dilemme…

NareJAN Ben oui, c'est moi. Lol La futur écrivain, j'aimerais bien, mais ça reste à voir…Tu crois que j'en ai le talent ? Mais non, je précise, je ne suis pas perverse, j'ai juste l'esprit un peu mal tourné. C'est tout, na ! Gros bisous Narejan.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très très très plaisir ! Bisous à tous !

Chapitre 8 : Dans le crépuscule du désert

_«Ton cœur si fragile que je tiens entres mes mains, je sais que si je lui souffle dessus, il s'émiettera, emporté par le vent… »_

Au tenkai

La grande déesse pousse un cri de victoire en voyant les deux jeunes hommes s'enlacés et hurle subitement :

"JIROUSHIIIINNNN !"

Ce dernier arrive en courant, essoufflé :

"Nani desu ka ?"

"Regardes-les ! Tu as vu ! Ce n'est pas fantastique ça ? Ce n'est pas génial ?"

"Kanzenon Bosatsu, ne me dites pas que vous êtes intervenue…Vous aviez dit que vous les laisseriez faire."

"Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne les ai pas aidés, j'ai juste regardé, ça devait arriver, voilà tout, mais je voulais le vivre en direct, répondit-elle d'un air suffisant."

"Vous…Vous voulez dire…, balbutia Jiroushin complètement stupéfait."

"Mais oui, ils ont agis par eux-mêmes, mais…vont-ils tenir ?" termina-t-elle mystérieusement.

"Mais vous savez ce qui va arriver, ne ?" l'interrogea-t-il.

"Et biiieeennn…"

Jiroushin soupira et décida de surveiller la déesse et d'observer pour une fois ce qu'il se passait en bas.

Dans le monde des mortels

Les larmes de Goku inondent mon visage d'un goût salé et tiède. Je respire à grande goulée l'air frais mêlé à sa douce odeur.

Nous étions dans le désert, perdu, sans abri ni quoi que se soit pour nous réchauffer. Et pourtant, je me sentais bien. Comme euphorique. C'est cette idée qui me ramena à la brusque réalité.

Goku s'accrochait à moi de toute ses forces et avait enfuit son visage dans mon cou. Il hoquetait doucement, le souffle haché et il marmonnait des choses qui m'étaient incompréhensibles. Et moi, je le serrais…

Frapper à vif par cette pensée, je le repousse sans ménagement et il me regarde avec surprise. Je tente de dissimuler ma gêne dans cette phrase :

"T'es plus un gamin ! T'as plus besoin qu'on te réconforte, non !"

Encore ce ton dure. Et encore ce regard blessé et suppliant. Mais il se détourne et se lève soudainement. Il dit alors d'une voix sans nuance :

"Les autres s'inquiétaient pour toi, ils m'ont envoyé te chercher. Hakkai à réussi à faire du feu avec l'aide de Hakkuryu et il ne voulait pas que tu restes dans le froid, alors voilà. Je suis venu te chercher."

Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarquer ! Et depuis quand il me fait front le saru ? Comment se fait-il qu'il arrive à ravaler ses larmes et à parler d'un ton aussi neutre. Ca me fait froid dans le dos…

Je me relève et l'oblige à se retourner. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens, me défiant de le lui interdire. Comme si le simple fait de me tenir tête était la chose la plus importante au monde pour lui. Tout le monde sait que c'est la nourriture de toute manière…

Mais comme pour m'emmerder, les paroles de Gojyo à propos du comportement de Goku se rassemblèrent dans ma tête. Pourtant, je n'avais rien remarqué, je n'avais absolument rien vu. Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Il parait que je suis trop égoïste pour ça…

Goku me fixait toujours, et cela commençait à me taper sur le système. Mais brutalement, il me dit dans la figure :

"Qui est-ce que tu aimes ?"

La question m'abasourdit tellement que j'en perdu l'usage de la parole. Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, et donc un air d'ahuri, mais la question était bien plus extraordinaire que ma tête. Il m'avait dit ça d'un coup, au bout milieu d'un désert, alors que cette phrase n'avait rien avoir dans notre contexte.

"De quoi ?" articulais-je tant bien que mal.

"Je veux savoir si t'as une petite amie, quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aimes en retour. Ou un petit ami…"

Il avait hésité sur ses mots. Ca devait être l'histoire de Gojyo et Hakkai qui lui travaillait le cerveau. Il avait dût entendre une partie de ma dispute avec Gojyo à ce sujet. Ou tout dut moins, je l'espérais…

"Bien sûr que non, tu m'as bien regardé !"

Il m'analyse de la tête aux pieds. Je crus qu'il allait en rester là. Mais non, il continua…

"Et pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi !" m'énervais-je.

Je me sentais en position de faiblesse. Il pouvait avoir parlé avec Gojyo, et celui-là lui aurait certainement remis de bons conseils…Et cela ne m'enchantais guère. Pourvu qu'il s'arrête !

"Pourquoi tu n'en n'as pas ? Personnes ne t'aimes ? T'es pas amoureux de quelqu'un ? Personne ne te trouve assez beau ?"

"Urusai ! m'emportai-je en me retournant violemment, plein de rage. Garde tes questions à la con pour toi ! C'est bien les questions d'un saru ça ! Est-ce que je me mêle de ta vie, moi !"

"Oui, depuis le début. Tu m'as sortis des ténèbres si sombres, et tu m'as offert un monde bien plus brillant que le soleil, tu t'es occupé de moi, et tu as toujours été là quand je faisais une connerie. Mais moi, moi…Je veux plus."

Un silence gêné. Une pause, puis je réponds :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Les rôles venaient à nouveaux d'être renversés. J'avais repris le dessus de la conversation. Goku regardais d'un air admiratif et passionné le sol. Je commençais doucement à me les geler, et cette conversation allait tourner mal, je le sentais.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à lui aussi ? Ils en avaient tous après moi ou quoi ? J'en ai marre de ces stupidités !

"Ce que je veux…"

Je retins mon souffle. Je redoutais ce qu'il allait dire, mais, et c'est avec une très mauvaise volonté que je le reconnus, je le désirais aussi. Et…

"Ce que je veux, c'est… !"

Son regard s'enflamme et il le porte sur moi. Je vis à travers ses yeux, non plus le bakka saru que je connaissais si bien, mais un homme de 500ans passé ayant gardé le corps d'un adolescent, et cela me fit prendre compte de l'ampleur de la chose.

Il va me dire que…

"Ce que je veux, ce que je désire plus que tout depuis maintenant deux ans, c'est…"

"Des suschis ! le coupais-je brutalement. Je sais, et je t'en paierais à la condition que tu arrêtes avec ces questions idiotes…"

Je fais demi-tour et me mets en marche.

Un sentiment doux et amer à la fois, me remplissait l'âme.

Plus loin, derrière moi, j'entends Goku se mettre en marche lui aussi, tout en gardant certaines réserves avec moi.

J'avais délibérément coupé Goku. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il allait me dire. Du moins…pas maintenant, pas encore…Je n'étais pas prêt. Et pas suffisamment fort. Ma décision n'était pas encore prise.

Au loin, je distinguais une très faible lueur qui m'indiquait le chemin à suivre. Merci Hakkai pour le signal de vue.

Le chemin se fit en silence, chacun plongé dans ses propres réflexions, et cela m'arrangeait. Il s'était passé beaucoup trop de choses en si peu de temps.

Nous arrivons au camp près de nos deux compagnons déjà endormis (ou bien faisait-ils semblant) et je vais m'asseoir tout près du feu afin de réchauffer mes doigts meurtris. Goku en fit de même mais à une distance plus éloigné.

Au bout d'un moment, il se roule en boule et me montre le dos. Ce fut tout.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel noir et contemple les étoiles si nombreuses. Elles me semblaient très proches et très brillante ce soir-là. Une cigarette en coin de bouche, je murmure :

"Hara yeta."

A ces mots je souris.

Dans le noir Goku, lui aussi, avait entendu ces mots, et il s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Car quel soit le chemin que tu choisiras, je serais toujours avec toi… »_

Fin deuxième partie – A suivre…

* * *

Vvvvvvvvooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ai fini cette deuxième partie. Snif, on se rapproche doucement de la fin. Mais c'est dans le cours naturel des choses…Il est quand même 4h56 du matin là. Et je me lève à 8h00…Préfères ne pas y penser.

Sanzo : Au lieu d'écrire des conneries, t'as qu'à aller dormir, comme tout le monde !

Koruni, menaçant avec la souris de l'ordi : Fais attention le moine, sinon,…

Sanzo : Sinon, quoi ?

Koruni : Je te colle plus un lemon mais un lime et pas rien qu'avec Goku. Et puis un viol aussi, pourquoi pas, avec pleins de descriptions bien glauques.

Sanzo : …T'es cinglée…

Koruni : C'est la loi de la folie dans cette jungle de fan fictions, mon cher bonze.

Gojyo : Et Koruni ! Moi je suis preneur pour la partie lime !

Koruni : On verra, dans une autre fic peut-être…

Si autre fic il y a !

Tous intérieurement : Faites que non !


	9. Larmes de pluie

**Hara yeta ai**

Auteur : Koruni

Disclaimer : Saiyuki et les personnages présents appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura, et les extraits de poèmes en _italiques_ sont à L.Jadot.

Genre : Yaoi, philosophique, romance

Déroulement de l'histoire : Troisième partie, chapitre 1-9, raconté par un narrateur qui a conscience de tout.

Résumé : Goku a fait une tentative de suicide suite à ce que Sanzo lui a dit : « Ca ne fait pas de toi un humain ! » Il est sauvé à temps par Hakkai qui le retrouve inconscient et par Yaone qui le soigne. Il a alors une discutions très serrée avec Sanzo et il apprendra enfin ce que Sanzo sous-entendait avec cette phrase et ses propres sentiments envers le bonze…Dans la suite, Sanzo devient très agressifs avec ses amis, et remarque l'étrange comportement de Goku jusqu'à un chaste et accidentel baiser qui le mettra en colère comme jamais. Il comprendra qu'il a lui-même un étrange comportement. Puis il finira par interrompre Goku dans sa déclaration, ne se sentant pas encore près…

A propos : 1. Et oui, le grand retour lol ! Excuser moi, mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça, et puis je ne savais pas comment continuer cette histoire. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas très sûr de mon coup là… (Entend les encouragements) mais bon, je continue en espérant faire de mon mieux.

Apparition de Kogaiji pour le plaisir d'Alia Zanetsu et puis le mien aussi…Jusqu'au fatal dénouement de ce premier chapitre troisième partie.

2. J'utilise quelques mots japonais :

Hara yeta : J'ai faim

Ai : amour

Urusai : La ferme !

Nani : Quoi ?

Saru: singe

Bakka: Idiot, con, stupide

Nandeska sore wa : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Yata : Hourra !

Yare yare : Alalala…

Iko : On y va ! (sous-entendu « en avant ! »)

Hai : Oui

Ai shite imasu : Je t'aime.

3. Réponses aux reviews :

Nahel Arrigatô ! En fait, j'essaye de faire évoluer la mentalité de Goku dans sa relation, tout en le laissant avec sa nature prédominante, qui est celle d'un gamin. Donc, il tient tête à Sanzo sans pour autant chercher à revendiquer son autorité.

Corail Zaarea Lol, j'adore être sadique, ça fait partie de ma nature. Lol. Non, en fait, si j'avais laissé Goku faire, il n'y aurait pas eu de suite, et comme je voulais une troisième partie… En bref, voilà ce chapitre 9 !

Warriormeuh A mon avis, il est complexé ce bonze lol. Mais les suschis, j'ai du chercher pour cette idée, je ne voyais pas comment faire pour que Sanzo le coupe sans que ça ne paraisse trop louche. Le résultat n'est pas des plus normaux, mais bon, vu que ça te plait, je suis contente !

Onarluca Et la voilà cette fameuse troisième partie (avec un peu de retard, j'avoue…) Mais comme j'ai du réécrire les autres partie et les corrigés, ça a pris pas mal de temps…

Alia Zanetsu Suivant ton idée, j'ai allongé ce chapitre, et cette partie en faisant intervenir Nii et Kogaiji. Il faut dire, j'en avais besoin parce que sinon, je ne voyais pas comment me dépatouiller ! Bref, merci !

Recif morte de rire Oui, Sanzo fait lâche dans ce chapitre, mais…il va se rattraper dans celui-ci. Et puis pour les suschis, j'ai du cherché, mais j'ai trouvé ! Et comme l'idée plait…Pour Goku, je voulais qu'il prenne le rôle d'un enfant têtu qui exige des explications (on connaît tous ça !) à un adulte qu'il va prendre de haut. Et enfin, pour Kanzenon…Ben c'est Kanzenon ! lol, sur ce, je te laisse lire !

Laurie Ohayô ma chérie ! Merci pour les nikumans, ça m'a bien aidé, comme tu va pouvoir le constaté ! Et puis pour l'orthographe, il faut remercier Word Office lol. Il m'a beaucoup aidé celui-là ! Quand au lettrage, j'ai recorrigé ! Et pour le prochain chapitre, tu me donne quoi à manger ?

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. Malgré le fait que je sois en retard (se cache) et bien j'ai une excuse, na ! J'ai recorrigé et relu les chapitres précédents ! Donc, si vous trouvez que le résumé n'est pas assez complet, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…

Chapitre 9 : Larmes de pluie

_«Cœur tremblant, frisson de vérité_

_Ce que j'attends depuis si longtemps, tu vas me le révéler… »_

Le lendemain, le groupe de Genjyo Sanzo avait repris sa route, le cœur léger, les soucis mis de côtés pour un temps. Même s'ils savaient qu'il faudrait bien à un moment ou un autre y faire face, ils avaient décidés de vivre au jour le jour, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Néanmoins, Gyokumen n'était pas vraiment d'accord, et elle fit appeler le fils de son amant, Kogaiji. Et celui-ci répondit présent, comme toujours.

"Kogaiji, dit Gyokumen de sa voix douce et si empoisonnée. J'ai une mission à te confier, qui devrait être à la hauteur de tes capacités. Du moins, je l'espère…"

"J'exécuterais vos ordres, répondit le fils de Gyumao, tout en se disant qu'il la tuerait bien."

"Vois-tu, la résurrection de Gyumao est proche, mais il y a un point noir à mon tableau. Ce groupe de yokais rebelles avec leur moine. Ils ne cessent d'entraver nos plans depuis le début. J'aimerais que tu nous en débarrasse, un seul d'entres eux serait suffisant."

"Le groupe de Sanzo ? s'étonna Kogaiji. Mais je croyais que…"

"Arrêtes de croire tout ce qu'on te dit ! le coupa Gyokumen. Tu es bien trop naïf…Ton père n'est pas du tout comme ça. Cela doit venir de ta mère."

Kogaiji serra ses poings à cette remarque, ravalant sa colère pour ne pas mettre sa situation et surtout celle de ses amis et sa mère en danger.

"Sache, que si tu y parviens, je t'assurerais la libération de ta mère, sauf bien sûr si tu échoues."

Kogaiji se figea. Sa mère ? Libérée ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Et bien, qu'attends-tu donc encore ? Ta Dame vient de te donner une mission je crois…ironisa-t-elle."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je m'en prendre à eux maintenant ?" osa demander le prince.

"Parce que…se fit entendre une voix derrière lui,…nous avons découvert quelque chose de très intéressant. Nos quatre amis ont à présent un point faible. Et nous allons l'exploiter."

Le professeur Nii apparut, sa poupée en forme de lapin serré sous un bras, une cigarette à la bouche.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Kogaiji, redoutant la réponse.

Le professeur Nii prit sa cigarette entre ses doigts et annonça avec un sourire malfaisant :

"Un sentiment si doux pour l'âme, et pourtant si cruel habite à présent leurs cœurs. Et votre mission est de rendre cette sensation des plus insupportables."

Kogaiji baissa les yeux. Il aurait du s'en douter…

* * *

"Hara yeta !" dit une voix familière.

"On devrait bientôt arriver Goku, répond le conducteur de la jeep avec un grand sourire."

"Mais Hakkai, tu dis ça depuis une heure déjà…se lamente le pauvre petit singe."

"C'est parce que ça fait une heure que tu nous casses les oreilles !" répond un jeune homme aux cheveux pourpres.

"Si j'avais à manger je m'arrêterais, s'entête Goku."

"Eh le maître ! Ta bestiole réclame à manger, s'écrie Gojyo."

"Vous m'énerver…répond simplement le bonze. Si vous continuez, je vais finir par vous tuer, tous autant que vous êtes."

"Oooooh…J'ai peur ! Au secours, maître Sanzo en a apprêt nous ! Allons vite nous cacher !" s'écria Gojyo.

Et il se cacha derrière Goku au moment ou Sanzo se retournait. Le saru se mit à rougir devant le regard du blond qui arma quand même son arme.

"Vas-y ! Tire !" clama Gojyo.

Sanzo poussa un soupir, rangea son artillerie et se rassit sur son siège.

"Et ben alors ! Tu te dégonfles ? Tout ça parce que ton petit Goku chéri était dans la trajectoire ?" ricana le métis.

"Urusei, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint."

N'ayant pas encore obtenu ce qu'il voulait (c'est-à-dire, poussé le bonze à bout) il murmura doucement, avec beaucoup de prudence :

"Naniiii ? Tu ne lui as pas encore dit ? Oooooh…maître Sanzo, grand timide, va !"

Cette fois, la balle le manqua de très peu, lui brûlant l'oreille et coupant au passage, quelque uns de ses cheveux. Goku qui était à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate par rapport à Sanzo qui était blanc de colère se mit regarder avec admiration ses mains, tandis que Gojyo et Hakkai pouffaient de plus belle.

Malgré les sous-entendus qui se faisaient de plus en plus courant, Sanzo n'avait pas fait un seul faux pas qui aurait put le mettre dans une mauvaise position (et donc subir les sarcasmes du métis) et celui-ci était un bien mérité même pour quelques cheveux perdu, Gojyo était fière de lui. Lui et Hakkai étaient à présent sûrs de ses sentiments.

Pour Goku, s'était flagrant. Il devenait d'une jolie couleur pivoine dés qu'il devait approcher un tant soit peu le blond ou à la moindre allusion à celui-ci.

C'était leurs lots quotidiens de défis à présent.

La voiture continuait de rouler, mais Hakkai aperçu bientôt une chose inquiétante : un nuage de poussière s'élevait au-dessus d'une colline.

"Nandeska sore wa ?" s'interrogea Hakkai.

"Des ennuis, c'est des ennuis !" soupira Gojyo.

"YATAAA ! Enfin, de la bagarre ! Depuis le temps !" s'écria Goku, ravi par la perspective d'un combat.

"On va mettre des monstres en pièces !" cria Gojyo, gagné par l'enthousiasme du saru.

"Yare yare…Tout le monde tremblent sauf nous. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit très normal, ne ? Sanzo ?"

"Du moment qu'ils la ferment après…"

Hakkai passa alors à la vitesse supérieure et ils gagnèrent rapidement le dessus de la colline. Mais une fois arrivé, un grand silence s'installa.

Une armée de monstre avançait, la rage dans les yeux, l'envie de voir couler le sang dans leurs gestes. Ils étaient au moins plus une centaine, et dés qu'ils aperçurent nos quatre amis, ils s'arrêtèrent à leur tour.

"Waaaah…commenta Goku."

"Hai, c'est du beau boulot, là, dit Gojyo."

"Tu parles, ils sont toujours aussi laids et aussi cons, rétorqua Sanzo."

"Et, bien, qu'attendons-nous ?" termina Hakkai.

Hakkuryu revint à sa forme initiale, et le groupe sortit les armes. Soudain, un cri de rage retentit dans les rangs de l'armée, et touts les yokais se lancèrent à l'assaut.

"IKOOO !" hurla Goku.

Et ils dévalèrent la pente à une vitesse hallucinante, dans une extase de rage et de plaisir. Les yokais, surpris devant tant d'ardeurs, reculèrent, mais ne purent éviter la mort. Se déchaînant comme des diables, le quatuor détruit les premières percées de l'ennemi sans mal, puis, le temps que Sanzo recharge son flingue, ils laissèrent les yokais venir jusqu'à eux avant de se mettre en garde, et de foncer au cœur de la bataille, transperçant les lignes ennemies.

L'euphorie gagnait rapidement les jeunes hommes qui se sentirent vite invincibles. Ils risquaient leur vie, mais peu leurs importaient, ils se sentaient vivant.

Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, c'est que, sur un rocher abrupte et sombre, le visage caché en partie dans l'ombre, Kogaiji et Dokugakuji les observaient, attendant le moment propice pour frapper, le signal qui devait mettre un terme à la vie de l'un d'entres eux. Et ils avaient choisis leur proie, elle serait difficile à vaincre, mais elle leur éviterait bien des ennuis. Ils devaient frappés forts, et du premier coup.

En bas, Gojyo usait de son shayuko avec grâce et rapidité, avec force et légèreté. Il protégeait sa garde, mais aussi celle de Hakkai, tandis que celui-ci ripostait en exterminant les yokais grâce à son ki. Hakkai se chargeait également de maintenir une certaine défense pour les trois autres. Il gardait l'esprit éveillé, pour pouvoir surgir et utilisé sa barrière de ki.

Goku était fou de joie et coordonnait mouvement de Nyonibo avec une technique sans faille. Sa force suffisait amplement à envoyé ses ennemis au tapis. Pour lui, seul l'amusement comptait, mais il mettait ses sens en éveil afin de pouvoir protéger Sanzo si le besoin se faisait sentir.

Quant au dernier, il flinguait à tire-larigot tous ceux qui entraient dans son champ de tir. Il ne ratait aucun coup, et il évaluait toutes les stratégies possibles.

Ainsi, ils crurent bientôt s'être débarrassé de ces yokais lorsque, soudain, au milieu de l'armée, une flamme d'un bleu vif surgit, et grandit jusqu'au ciel. L'attention détournée par cette artifice, ils ne virent pas le démon de Kogaiji foncé à leurs rencontre, et encore moins les yokais s'éloignés d'eux.

Goku se retrouva brutalement propulsé à terre, les yeux ouverts mais vide, une expression hébétée fixé sur le visage. Son corps ne bougeait plus, et son bâton alla retomber un peu plus loin.

"GOKU !" entendirent Gojyo et Sanzo avant de se retourner.

Hakkai fonçait déjà vers son ami afin de prendre soin de lui, mais les yokais lui barrèrent la route.

Le ciel qui s'était chargé de nuages noir pendant la bataille se mit à pleurer, et la pluie vint couler sur le visage immobile du jeune homme, comme des larmes silencieuses, pleine de regret.

Gojyo poussa un cri de rage, et tua touts les monstres l'entourant. Hakkai repoussa les monstres, enfonçant ses mains dans leurs chaires, déchirant leurs visages,… Peu à peu, son combat n'en devint plus un et le sang avait recouvert ses mains, son visage, ses habits.

Et Sanzo, Sanzo restait immobile. Ne pouvant encore percevoir la douleur de l'impact. Il sentait la pluie froide tombé sur son corps. Il voyait ses amis, se battrent comme de véritables monstres. Et il voyait Goku, figé, sans vie. Et le son de la pluie qui s'intensifiait.

Comme un ballon qu'on éclate, la rage s'imposa en lui, le désir de vengeance. Et il fonça dans le tas, craquant les nuques, enfonçant ses doigts dans les yeux, mordant les épaules, brisant des côtes, usant de poings et de pieds pour écarter cette vermine de Goku, de son Goku. Son arme ne lui était d'aucune utilité, la souffrance réclamait de voir couler du sang, de faire payer par la douleur.

Du haut de son rocher, Kogaiji regardait le carnage, et il décida de le faire cesser, rappelant ses hommes, leur ordonnant le repli. Sa mission était accomplie, mais il n'en tirait aucune fierté. Juste un sentiment amer et l'envie de vomir. Il disparut avec ses hommes et Dokugakuji, révulsé par le désastre et la haine de son frère.

* * *

La pluie tombait drue à présent. Les souvenirs aussi. Hakkai était penché sur le corps de Goku, il hurlait son nom, tentant de trouver une quelconque solution qui n'apparaissait pas. Gojyo s'était mis à genoux, la rage et la douleur lui donnait l'horrible sentiment de se sentir coupable. Il fermait les yeux, tapant ave une hargne sans limite dans la boue. Mais il finit par s'arrêter.

« Il n'était plus là. » Sanzo ressentit l'énorme vide se faire, et la tristesse gagné son corps. Une boule lui nouait la gorge, et puis les larmes, ces larmes qui ne venaient pas…

Il n'avait rien pût faire, comme autrefois. Il n'avait rien pu faire et pourtant, il aurait dû…

Ai shite imasu, Goku…murmura-t-il.

Mais qui pouvait l'entendre à présent ?

Le silence n'était pas présent, il y avait le bourdonnement de la pluie, incessant et sans relâche…

* * *

Plus haut, beaucoup plus haut, une déesse se prenait la tête entre les mains, une larme silencieuse tombant dans le bassin des nénuphars.

_« Réveilles-moi quand tu seras prêt,_

_Réveilles-moi quand tu en auras fini avec les regrets_

_Car même si je suis mort, je t'entendrais… »_

A suivre…

* * *

Chapitre horrible, avec chanson terrible. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de choisir les extraits de poèmes de Laurie. Mais ils me semblaient les plus appropriés.

Olalala ! Je pleure presque tellement je suis cruelle ! Et pourtant, je n'ai pas fini. Il me reste encore quelques chapitres à écrire.

Qui veut me tuer maintenant ?

Tout le monde, je sais…


	10. Face à soi

**Hara yeta ai**

Auteur : Koruni

Disclaimer : Saiyuki et les personnages présents appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura, et la chanson _« Girlfriend in a coma »_ appartient au groupe « The Smiths ».

Genre : Yaoi, philosophique, romance, song-fic

Déroulement de l'histoire : Troisième partie, chapitre 2-10, raconté par un narrateur omniscient.

A propos : 1. C'est encore moi, et oui, j'ai réussi à survivre malgré les menaces de mort… Et je reviens avec ce 10 chapitre (moi qui voulais une courte fic…) et beaucoup de problèmes, vu que vous n'aurez pas la suite après un petit temps, car je m'en vais, je prends une semaine de vacances en Bretagne, na. Et puis je voulais préciser…Je n'ai jamais écrit que Goku était officiellement mort… (Se fout de la gueule des lecteurs) (Se fait assommer) Goooomen ! Je recommencerai pluuuuuuuuus….. !

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai trouvé que la chanson « Girlfriend in a coma » allait tellement bien que je l'ai modifié en « Boyfriend in a coma » et décidé de faire, par conséquent, de ce chapitre un song-chapitre. XD

2. J'utilise quelques mots japonais :

Hara yeta : J'ai faim

Ai : amour

Ai shite imasu : Je t'aime.

3. Réponses aux reviews :

Nahel Ben la voilà ! La suite!

Onarluca Pas tuer ! Sinon je sais pas terminer cette fic !

Laurie Nooooonn ! Veux des nikumans ! Il est pas mort d'abord!

Recif Merci de ne pas me tuer direct. Enfin une personne normale…XD

Ikou-Chan Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Dis-moi si cette partie est bien aussi alors !

Chapitre 10: Face à soi

_«Boyfriend in a coma –I know, _

_I know –it's serious…_

_Boyfriend in a coma –I know_

_I know –it's really serious »_

La pièce était sombre, éclairée de tant à autre par des éclairs. L'espace d'un instant, on aperçoit un lit d'un blanc immaculé ainsi qu'une silhouette. Puis le noir se fit à nouveau. Le bruit de la pluie devenait de plus en plus fort, cognant contre l'habitacle de bois. On n'entendait que le grondement incessant du vent qui soufflait férocement, comme un félin en colère et le tonnerre.

Un nouvel éclair fit apparaître le visage du jeune, allongé dans le lit. Il avait les yeux clos et ne bougeait pas. Sa respiration était très lente. A nouveau la pièce sombra dans le noir, et fit disparaître le visage de Goku.

Hakkai avait constaté peu après la fuite des troupes de Kogaiji, qu'il respirait encore, mais avec une certaine difficulté, et qu'il était dans le coma…

Un éclair zébra le ciel, et la figure du bonze, ravagé apparut. L'épuisement se lisait sur son visage ; ses yeux se fermaient presque d'eux-mêmes, ses joues étaient creuse, son teint pâle comme la mort, ses traits tirés, ses cheveux ternes en batailles par le nombre de fois où il avait pris sa tête entre les mains,…Mais par-dessus tout, se lisait la douleur.

Le cœur brisé, l'âme saccagée, Sanzo ressemblait à une poupée figée dans une expression de peine absolue. Il ne bougeait pas, culpabilisant pour tout. Chacune de ses pensées étaient des remords : « Si j'avais fait ça…Si j'avais fait ci… ». Et rien ne parvenait à apaisé le sentiment de peur qui le maintenait éveillé et lui tenaillait les entrailles. La peur de perdre à nouveau un être cher…Il se sentait si stupide de ressentir de telles émotions, mais il ne pouvait rien empêcher.

Goku était dans le coma, et il en souffrait terriblement. Même si des fois, il l'aurait bien tapé à mort, même s'il lui criait toujours dessus, il devait se rendre compte que ce n'était rien, par rapport au sentiment qui lui dévorait la poitrine.

_« There were times where _

_I could have murdered him… »_

Il détestait cela, il détestait être là, il détestait ce qu'il se passait mais surtout, il haïssait Kogaiji. Il avait été tellement lâche, tellement pitoyable ! Ca lui donnait la nausée. Il savait bien que Kogaiji était leurs ennemi, mais pas qu'il essaierait de tuer Goku. Non…Et il ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner. La prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait, il le tuerait d'une balle dans la tempe.

_« (But you know, I would hate _

_Anything to happen to him…) »_

Mais malgré ces pensées meurtrières, Sanzo ne pouvait faire face à sa détresse. Il ne sentait pas lui-même qu'il était également en train de se laisser mourir. Il ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus, ne bougeait plus, et ne dormait plus. Ses fonctions vitales avaient été comme rayées de sont cerveau. Seul comptait la mort de Goku qui pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment. Et bien malgré lui, il ne pouvait pas regarder en face le corps sans vie du jeune. Il avait peur, que le simple fait qu'il pose les yeux sur lui ne signe son arrêt de mort.

Alors il se contentait d'écouter sa respiration, malgré le bruit du vent, il se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait, et il réussissait.

_« NO I DON'T, WANT TO SEE HIM »_

Il prit son paquet de cigarette, en sortit une, hésita, puis la remit dans sa boîte. Il ne pouvait pas risquer quoique ce soit pour son propre plaisir alors que Goku était là, si proche de lui mais son esprit si loin.

Il avala sa salive. Sa bouche était sèche, et ses reins le faisaient souffrir, mais il ne bougerait pas. Car si Goku venait à mourir alors qu'il n'était pas présent…Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Et au fond de lui, il se demandait vraiment si Goku allait lui revenir. Il avait tellement perdu de temps à fermer les yeux et à ne rien voir ! Si jamais Goku lui revenait…

_« Do you really thing_

_He'll pull through?_

_Do you really thing _

_He'll pull through? »_

L'idée même lui était presque un songe. Un rêve qu'il pouvait toucher du bout des doigts mais qui risquait de disparaître au moment où il voudrait s'accrocher…

La pluie continuait son bruit incessant qui le rendait malade de rage et de douleur. Ses souvenirs de la mort de Komyo Sanzo lui revenaient à la mémoire, se mélangeant à celles de hier. Il aurait pu s'enfoncer un poignard à travers le buste que la mortification qu'il ressentait serait la même.

Et cette foutue déesse qui ne faisait rien quand ils en avaient besoin ! Pourquoi l'avait-elle sauvé lui, et pas Goku ? Pourquoi le laissait-elle là ?

Il serra les poings mais ses épaules retombèrent vite. Il ne pouvait rien faire face au destin, et il n'allait pas s'attaquer à lui. Bien qu'il en avait vraiment envie.

_« Boyfriend in a coma, I know_

_I know –it's serious »_

Il tenta de se remémorer de bons souvenirs. Il revit Goku le jour de leur rencontre…Il l'appelait tout le temps. Puis il se souvint de sa manière à jeter sur la nourriture, de ses pleurs, de ses rires, des ses angoisses,…Il se souvint des nuits ou, Goku ayant fait un terrible cauchemar, venait se calfeutrer contre lui sans qu'il ne le sache. Il se souvint également de ses bêtises, et du nombre de fois ou il avait sortit le harisen…

_« There were times when I could_

_Have 'strangled' him_

_(But you know I would hate _

_Anything to happen to him) »_

Alors il leva les yeux sur le corps de Goku, qui semblait dormir d'un doux sommeil. Il retint son souffle, mais Goku continua de respirer.

Le cœur battant, il se leva de son lit, et, tirant une chaise à côté du lit de Goku, s'assit à ses côtés. Il n'osait rien faire de plus, la respiration hachée par la peur et les sentiments. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser…

_« WOULD YOU PLEASE_

_LET ME SEE HIM! »_

Si jamais Goku revenait à lui, si jamais il pouvait à nouveau le voir rire et bouder,… Alors serait-il prêt? Oserait-il enfin ouvrir son coeur? Se laisserait-il aimer malgré sa profonde cicatrice ?

_« Do you really thing_

_He'll pull trough?_

_Do you really thing_

_He'll pull trough? »_

Il contempla le visage du jeune garçon. Ses traits fins et ce corps détendu. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais…

La pluie dehors, avait cessé. Seul persistait le souffle du vent. Il se sentit si faible par rapport à lui. Il regarda par la fenêtre, puis, par désespoir, il tendit doucement la main et toucha celle de l'adolescent…

_« Let me whisper my last goodbyes_

_I know- IT'S SERIOUS »_

Il regarda alors avec surprise deux yeux doré qui s'ouvraient doucement. Retirant vivement sa main, il se cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais ça ne l'était pas…

Sanzo… ?demanda une faible voix.

Goku…répondit Sanzo d'une voix rendue rauque par la soif et les sentiments.

Goku tendit sa main vers celle de Sanzo.

Sanzo le regarda.

Puis il la serra dans la sienne.

Il laissait tomber le masque…

A suivre…

* * *

J'ai fini ! Effusion de larmes de joie. Reste plus qu'à clôturer avec le fameux lemon ! Encore deux petits chapitres. Sniiiiiiiiif ! Je veux paaaass !

Sanzo : Ben moi si !

Goku : Sauvé ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me faire assassiner.

Koruni : Mais nooooonnn…Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Goku : Ne m'aime pas trop tout de même…

Koruni : Ben merci !


	11. L'espoir d'un bonheur

**Hara yeta ai**

Auteur : Koruni

Disclaimer : Saiyuki et les personnages présents appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura et les extraits en _italique _de poèmes sont à L.Jadot.

Genre : Yaoi, philosophique, romance

Déroulement de l'histoire : Troisième partie, chapitre 3-11, raconté par un narrateur omniscient.

A propos : 1. Ohayô ! J'écris ce chapitre avant mes examens, le prochain vous ne l'aurez pas avant le 21juin au moins. Gomen, mais avec des parents comme les miens, on fait avec ce qu'on a…Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, il ne ressembla à pas grand-chose, mais il était nécessaire. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas si mauvais que ça…

Mata na !

2. J'utilise quelques mots japonais :

Hara yeta : J'ai faim

Ai : Amour

Ai shite imasu : Je t'aime

Kuzo : Merde

Tadaima : Je suis rentré, Je suis à la maison.

Bakka saru : Idiot de singe

Hai : Oui

Gaki : Un gamin, un gosse

Kono taku : Bande d'idiots

Namaguza buzu : Bonze aux yeux de drogué

Na, oretashi iu : Allez, dis-nous ! (suis pas sûr que le verbe soit bon, gomen !)

Konno ero kappa : Sale kappa pervers

Kuzo gaki : Gamin de merde

Saru te yuna : Je ne suis pas une singe

3. Reponses aux reviews:

Nahel Merci ! J'avais bien dit que Sanzo le paierait par rapport à Goku ! Alors, la torture est accepté ici ! (Voit les gens de l'Unicef débarqué) (Fiiile !)

Onarluca Arrigatô ! Et la suite !

Menaline Yokata ! Suis bien contente que tu ne m'aille pas tuer, sinon j'aurais jamais su la fin de Saiyuki…Et ta remarque était correcte, je n'aurais jamais pu le tuer…Je l'aime bien trop pour ça !

Recif Ah ! Voilà un commentaire qui fait chaud au cœur ! C'est vrai que j'avais peur de perdre le caractère de Sanzo avec ce chapitre, mais vu ta réaction, j'ai réussi à ne pas me casser la g…Enfin bref, merci beaucoup !

Ikouchan Merchi beaucoup ! (pleure de joie) Je voulais que ce soit émotif, je le voulais, et je l'ai fait ! Sankyu !

Corail Zaarea Encore un superbe commentaire ! J'ai bien profité de mes vacances (même si la bouffe était immonde..Goku n'aurait pas survécu !) Quand à Kogaiji, il ne réapparaîtra plus. On peut espérer qu'il culpabilise hors-champ, parce que sinon, c'est une ordure ! Na ! Et la déclaration est effectivement presque là ! Arrigatô pour ce méga commentaire !

Laurie Mon soleil ! (Se jette dessus) Tu vas me filer mes nikumans ! A la viande alors ! Ou à la pâte de haricot rouge, j'adore ! Sincèrement heureuse que tu aimes cette fic. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ton genre d'être hentai, c'est plutôt le genre de …Kisu to dja na ! Et arrigatô !

Olia Waaaah… (Pleure de bonheur) Voilà une review qui me touche. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne veut pas que je claque…Mdr ! Pour les caractères, j'essaye de ne pas trop m'écarter de leurs psychologie originel et à ce propos, j'ai une question : c'est quoi un OOC ? (Pas maligne, je sais…) Eh ! Moi aussi j'adore les colérique ! C'est toujours très amusant de les voir s'amuser pour rien…Mais heu…Je suis d'accord pour la fic Sanzo et Hakkai, mais je vois très mal Yaone avec lui…Enfin, on sait jamais, ça peut-être possible…Et je te promets, je ne te tuerais pas ! Ton commentaire m'a trop fait plaisir ! Et je prends mon courage à deux mains…

Dita Encore ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde essaie de me tué… ?Mais j'avoue, je l'avais bien mérité…Voilà la suite !

Fan de ta fic Merci beaucoup, je continue !

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! Elles me touchent vraiment beaucoup, et me remontent le moral ! Alors, comme promis, voilà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 11: L'espoir d'un bonheur

_«Seras-tu prêt à m'accepter ?_

_Pourras-tu vraiment m'aimer ?_

_Il n'y a que toi pour le décider… »_

Des bruits de pas résonnent dans une sombre ruelle. Une personne qui court à un rythme effréné. Une ombre qui apparait et disparait le long des murs. Un cri:

« Kuzo! Je vais être en retard et Sanzo va ma tuer! »

C'était Goku, les bras remplis de sachets en papier contenant divers aliments. Il suait à grosse gouttes de peur et d'efforts. L'idée que Sanzo se mette en colère, lui donnait une énergie extraordinaire. Et il courait à une vitesse démesurée, le visage empreint d'angoisse. Il passa enfin la porte de l'auberge et rentra en criant :

« Tadaima ! »

Hakkai apparut avec un grand sourire. Il terminait d'essuyer la vaisselle, étant donné qu'ils étaient dans une auberge de jeunesse.

« Ah ! Voilà nos provisions ! Tu es en retard, dit Hakkai. »

« Oh non…gémit Goku »

Hakkai s'approcha et lui tapota le dos :

« Ne t'en fait pas, ça devrait aller… »

« Y vas me tuuuuerrr…pleurnicha Goku. »

« Mais non, je ne pense pas que Sanzo soit colérique à ce point. »

« Mais c'est que… »

« GOKU ! résonna une voix. »

Le petit singe se figea de terreur à l'appel de son maître. Des sueurs froides lui coulèrent le long du dos. Alors, Genjyo Sanzo apparut, furieux, cigarette à la main. Ses yeux améthyste étaient aussi froids que l'acier et il dit voix tranchante :

« Tu es en retard…Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué encore ! »

Le jeune garçon le regarda d'un air coupable avec une petite moue de la bouche qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle mère. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Sanzo…

« Tu vas t'expliquer et tout de suite, bakka saru ! »

Les grands yeux dorés fixèrent le sol avec passion. Hakkai décida de se décaler de la scène principale, préférant éviter les foudres du bonze.

« Gokuuuu…menaça Sanzo. »

Un tout petit « hai » lui parvint d'une voix douce et plaignante. Encore un argument pour faire fondre n'importe quelle mère. Mais toujours pas Sanzo.

« Tu vas t'expliquer oui ou non ? »

Goku commença à tordre ces mains et, toujours en contemplant le sol, déclara :

« Et bien…En fait heu…Je…Je…Hum, je… »

« Arrête donc de le torturer, dit une voix charmeuse. »

Gojyo, une cigarette à la bouche, s'avança tout en faisait un discret clin d'œil à Goku. Celui-ci se retint bien de ne pas sauter au cou de son sauveur.

« De quoi tu te mêles, kuzo kappa !répliqua Sanzo. »

Le blond avait fermé ses poings, prêt à en découdre une fois pour toutes avec cette tête rouge qui l'agaçait depuis le début.

Gojyo passa un bras autour des épaules de son protégé :

« Bah quoi ? Tu le harcèles sans cesse. Laisse-le donc respirer, ce gaki ! Tu l'étouffes à la fin. »

« Kh ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! cria Sanzo. »

Gojyo prit sa cigarette en main et dit en tirant la langue :

« Dans une relation, il faut laisser à l'autre un peu d'espace et de liberté. »

« Ca n'as rien avoir ! hurla le bonze. »

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec dans le regard, la certitude de la véracité des propos de Gojyo.

Sanzo finit par abandonner et fit demi-tour en lançant un « Kono taku ! » bien sentit.

Au bout d'un moment, Hakkai déclara avec un sourire :

« Tu l'as énervé. »

« Je lui ai cloué son bec, oui ! ricana le kappa. Ca lui apprendra à m'insulter à ce namaguza busu ! »

Ils se regardèrent avec un grand sourire et finirent par éclater d'un rire sadique. Goku, quand à lui, se lamentait :

« Il va m'en vouloir maintenant… »

« Meuh non…Il est juste vexé, c'est tout, le réconforta Gojyo. »

« Et puis…continua Hakkai, je suis sûr que si tu vas le trouver, tu arriveras à dissiper ce malentendu. »

« Tu veux vraiment que je meure, Hakkai ! s'exclama Goku. »

« Non, répondit-il en riant. Mais, je crois que tu as une bonne excuse pour ton retard, non ? »

« Et bien… »

« Na, oretashi iu, Goku, dit Gojyo. »

La tête de Goku rentra dans ses épaules, et, les joues en feu, il déclara :

« J'ai acheté quelque chose à Sanzo… »

Il y eu un grand silence, puis Hakkai et Gojyo se regardèrent en coin.

« Quoi comme cadeau ? demanda le basané. »

Goku, encore plus rouge, répondit d'une petite voix :

« Un…Un bracelet…en or… »

Hakkai eu un tendre sourire devant cette démonstration d'affection, tandis que Gojyo se retint de ne pas exploser de rire à l'idée de voir le bonze corrompu avec un bracelet.

« C'est une gourmette, précisa Goku, avec quelque chose d'écrit l'intérieur… »

« Et quoi ? questionna Gojyo. »

« Ca te regarde pas, konno ero kappa !s'écria Goku, remis de sa honte. »

« Naniii ! répliqua Gojyo ? Je te défens, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Kuzo gaki ! »

Ils commencèrent à se battre, et c'est seulement vingt minutes plus tard que Hakkai parvint à les séparer. Il leur ordonna alors à tout les deux d'aller dormir, étant donner que demain, ils partaient tôt. Goku traîna des pieds jusque devant la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sanzo. Sous les encouragements des deux autres, il rentra à l'intérieur.

Sanzo était déjà couché, et dormait. Goku referma très doucement la porte et s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds. Le blond paraissait pour une fois calme, et détendu. Il respirait par la bouche à un rythme régulier.

Goku chassa de sa main les quelques mèches qui se trouvait sur son visage.

« Goku… »

Il recula brusquement, saisi par la voix de Sanzo, mais celui-ci avait parlé en dormant. Le jeune sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Sanzo avait prononcé son nom en sentant sa main sur son visage.

Se risquant un peu plus, il passa sa main sur ses joues, son front, son nez, ses yeux, ses lèvres,…Il s'était assis sur le lit à présent, et il laissait sa main en suspens. Il avait le souffle coupé, et les jambes qui tremblaient. Alors, devant lui, Genjyo Sanzo ouvrit les yeux, et le fixa intensément.

Goku s'attendait à des reproches, à une remarque et surtout à être repoussé, mais il n'y avait que ce silence. La pièce était à peine éclairée par quelques rayons de Lune, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu aussi clair de sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends…Goku ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda avec ses grands yeux dorés, et un immense bonheur. Il se pencha tout doucement, et ferma les yeux. Il se pencha et l'embrassa comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Le blond y répondit, et passa ses bras autour du corps de Goku qui s'étendit de tout son long sur le moine. Le brun caressait ses cheveux, son visage, un immense feu brûlant en lui. Mais d'abord, avant d'aller plus loin, il voulait…

* * *

« Ca y est, on y est presque… »

Une fleur entre les mains, Kanzenon contemplait l'étang de lotus. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Jiroushin. »

Elle tourna ses yeux dans sa direction. Après un temps de pause qui se voulait théâtrale, elle dit :

« On va enfin savoir si l'espoir est encore permis… »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Tu n'as qu'à regarder, car la véritable clé se trouve en eux. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que le bonheur soit permis, même aux Dieux… »

_« Tu possèdes mon avenir, mon passé,…_

_Mais surtout, tu es mon présent… »_

A suivre…

* * *

Avant dernier chapitre ! Je sais, j'écris n'importe quoi pour faire durer le suspens, mais en échange, je vous promets que le dernier chapitre sera un beau, un lemon, un long, un bien dosé, un humoristique, et sera le dénouement de toute cette trame avec Bosatsu.

Sanzo : D'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, celle-là !

Koruni : C'est la faute à « mon soleil ». Elle adore Bosatsu.

Gojyo : Faut être vraiment tapée pour l'aimer celle-là…

Bosatsu : Et dis-moi qui aimerait un cafard dans ton genre ?

Gojyo : Naniii !

Rozé (le « soleil ») : Bien dit, Bosatsu ! (Elles se tapent dans la main)

Goku : Encore plus tarée que Koruni…Je croyais pas que c'était possible…

Koruni : Tu t'es déjà regardé ? Moi au moins, j'ai un cerveau, et il marche en plus !

Goku : Moi aussi j'en ai un !

Rozé : Vous n avez tout les deux un, mais c'est limite l'intelligence…

Et Sanzo et Rozé en cœur : Bakka saru !

Et Koruni et Goku : Saru te yuna !

Hakkai : Yare yare…


	12. Chaleur étouffante et ode à l'amour

**Hara yeta ai**

Auteur : Koruni

Disclaimer : Ce fabuleux manga et ces merveilleux personnages de Saiyuki appartiennent à Minekura-sama. Je vous serai donc grée de lui devoir reconnaissance éternel… (se met à genoux et prie Bouddha). Les extraits de poèmes en _italique_ appartiennent à L.Jadot alias Rozé.

Genre : Yaoi, philosophique, romance

Déroulement de l'histoire : Deuxième partie, chapitre 4-12, raconté par un narrateur omniscient

A propos : 1.Et voilà, ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette b.moyenne, c.longue, d.très longue fic. A vous les avis divergents…Lol, bon, en fait, j'ai envie de beaucoup parlé étant donné que c'est le dernier chapitre, je vais en profité pour raconté un max de conneries avant de passer à la partie sérieuse…

2. Tout d'abord, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, mais après beaucoup de huées, je fus obligée de terminer d'abord celle-ci (et aussi après beaucoup de menaces…). C'est donc ce que je fais, alors ayez l'obligeance d'arrêter de tenter de me tuer, siou plait…Et puis si après ça, vous n'avez rien d'autre à lire, je fais un peu de pub : pour ma nouvelle fic « Chikusho Bosatsu » qui veut dire « Sois maudite Bosatsu » et qui parle de presque tous les persos de Saiyuki avec des couples yaoi hors du commun et une histoire vraiment délire. Puis pour Mayu-chibichan qui continue la traduction de « Just a kiss » par Keitjes, qui est une fic vraiment fantastique, yaoi Sanzo et Goku. Je la conseille donc vivement en précisant qu'elle est dans la catégorie « M », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

3. Il fait terriblement chaud alors essayé de comprendre ce que ça m'a coûté d'écrire ce chapitre par une chaleur de 37° ! J'ai bien cru mourir à plusieurs reprises ! Et avec ma sœur qui n'arrêtait pas de me coller, c'était encore pire ! Alors ayez pitié de ce chapitre, même si ceux à qui je l'ai fait lire on adoré, peut-être qu'il ne vous plaira pas. Moi, mon style de yaoi, c'est plutôt les carrément pervers, alors ne vous étonner pas qu'il y ait quelques descriptions assez…Oui, bon, vous comprendrez mieux en lisant. Et vous avez l'interdiction de me tuer après cette fic, ils y en a qui veulent la suite de mon autre fic !

Encore un détail, Sanzo est ici un uke (càd, celui qui subit, qui est passif d'après mon dictionnaire ). Je voulais à la base qu'il soit le seme (celui qui prend les initiatives), mais mes amis et amies m'ont fait changer d'avis et j'ai lu un article qui regroupait toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Sanzo était plutôt un uke. Donc, je suis désolée pour celle qui le voit mieux en seme, parce que dorénavant, Sanzo se prendra toujours la place d'uke dans mes fics.

4. J'utilise quelques mots japonais :

Hara yeta: J'ai faim

Ai : amour

Hai : oui

Mateo : Attends

Ore wa : Je

Ai shite imasu : Je t'aime

Nanda : Quoi, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a,… ? (hautain)

Nani : Quoi ?

Ore : Hein ? (suis pas sûr de l'orthographe…gomen !)

Watashi mo : Moi aussi

Ha : Diminutif de « Hai »

Nande « Ha » : Quoi « oui » ?

Doiyo imi : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Yatta : Génial, J'y suis arrivé !

Yokata : Ouf !

Taskete : Au secours !

5. Réponses aux reviews :

Nahel Mais heu…J'ai pas su poster plus vite alors tu râle encore sûrement… (Toute triste) Mais je poste la fin, alors après, j'ai droit au pardon ?

Onarluca Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite !

Tagath Et bien t'as plus de courage que moi ! Je n'ose pas relire cette fic en entière...Je suis trop nulle…Le chapitre onze est assez simple je trouve, mais si tu dis qu'il est mignon, j'agrée ! Alors voilà la suite !

Ikou Merci pour mes exams ! Si tu veux le savoir, j'ai quand même deux examens de repêches, mais bon…On n'est pas là pour ça (Vraiment ?). Quand à la scène finale, elle est comme tu te l'imaginais, ou non ?

Fan de ta fic Merci beaucoup (rougit du compliment). Et dernier chapitre !

Rozé-sama Olalala ! Je te remercie vraiment ! Je ne pensais pas que tu me complimenterais un jour ! Et ce chapitre est plus que pour cet ero kappa, alors…Mais tu me connais. Et pour Sanzo, tu es plus forte que lui, alors fous lui une trempe ! (Manque de se prendre un coup de harisen)

Demonloulou (Rire) Oui, le s'il te plait marche ! Alors voilà le lemon, et encore merci !

6. Je remercie très chaleureusement tous mes reviewers grâce à qui j'ai décidé de devenir écrivain (et oui !) et pour leurs commentaires vraiment très sympathique. Plus Rozé-san pour ces extraits de poèmes ainsi que pour les sushis et les nikumans ! Et plus particulièrement ce bon vieux pc et Kazuya Minekura sans qui rien de tout cela n'aurais été possible.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Chaleur étouffante et ode de la renaissance

_«Ne plus rien sentir contre ma peau_

_Juste ton souffle chaud,_

_Qui m'enivre_

_Et me délivre…»_

Avant tout cela, avant d'aller plus loin, Goku voulait…

« Mateo, Sanzo… » Les yeux améthystes se posèrent sur le visage baissés du bruns. Il avait l'air anxieux, inquiet aussi, et le bonze se demanda ce qu'y lui torturait l'esprit. Il attendit donc, afin de savoir. Goku sortit alors de sa poche un petit sachet de velours rouge. Sanzo le regarda avec étonnement. Goku s'était assis maintenant, et tripotait le cordon du sachet les yeux baissés, tout en parlant :

« Si je suis arrivé en retard, c'est parce que…Avant de revenir, je suis passé devant une boutique. Il y avait quelque chose en or qui a attiré mon regard, et, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'ai achetée… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je me fichai de cette carte, l'argent appartient à la trinité bouddhique. Alors ça ne me dérange pas que tu aies acheté quelque chose. »

Goku leva l'espace d'un instant fugitif ses yeux vers celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Il n'en revenait toujours pas à quelle point l'égocentrique avait changé. Après qu'il ait manqué de mourir, Sanzo s'était adouci d'une manière radicale envers lui, mais rien qu'envers lui…Gojyo se prenait le contre poids. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et Goku ne comprenait toujours pas comment fonctionnait le grand bonze. C'était d'ailleurs, pensa-t-il, une des raisons qui faisaient son charme.

« Ce n'est pas ça… répondit Goku. »

A son tour, Sanzo le regarda d'un autre œil. Son petit protégé était devenu plus grand. Il n'aurait jamais la même mentalité qu'un adulte normale (il n'avait pas assez de cerveau pour ça !), mais il avait évolué. Sanzo avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui une fleur qui s'épanouissait. Et même s'il en avait honte, il savait bien dans le fond, qu'il puisait son courage dans cette fleur.

« C'est quoi, alors ? demanda le blond impatient. »

« Ce que j'ai acheté, ce n'est pas pour moi… »

« Ah ? Pour qui alors ? »

« C'est pour toi… »

Il y eut un silence de réflexion. Puis il continua :

« Je sais que c'est stupide, mais, devant cette bijouterie, quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu résister… »

Il finit par tendre le paquet à Sanzo qui le prit, vraiment surpris. Il l'ouvrit tout en redoutant le contenu (les bijouteries c'était plutôt pour les femmes) et en sortit un fin bracelet en or, une gourmette pour être plus précise. C'était un alliage soyeux, fait de fines jointures, tellement fines qu'on aurait dit que le bracelet était une coulée d'eau or. Sanzo ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. C'était allé au-dessus de ses forces de remercier le singe, mais il savait pourtant que cela s'imposait. Qui plus est, il appréciait vraiment ce geste, car le bijou était magnifique.

« Goku, ore wa… »

« Il y a quelque chose d'écrit à l'intérieur, le coupa précipitamment le concerné. »

Le jeune avait replié ses jambes sous son menton et avait passé ses bras autour. Il avait le visage en feu, mais ne quittait pas son soleil des yeux afin de pouvoir voir ses réactions.

Sanzo regarda alors à l'intérieur de la gourmette, et là, gravé dans le bijou, il y avait ces mots :

« Je t'aime »

La gorge du blond se serra et il se sentit perdre des forces. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il se sentait touché comme jamais, mais il ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même ! N'étant plus habituer à se laisser allé au sentiment, il ne savait plus ce qu'il était sensé faire ou dire. IL y avait tellement longtemps qu'il avait fermé son cœur. Oui…Depuis ce jour de pluie qui avait été fatale à son maître et père, Komyo Sanzo…Mais…

Il regarda Goku dans les yeux, et il sentit sa tête se mettre à tourné. Ces d'ors réclamaient quelque chose qu'il était incapable de lui donné. Une réponse. Une réponse à ce geste qui n'était autre qu'une déclaration. Et malgré le fait qu'il avait décidé de ne plus se rétracter derrière son masque, il refusait tout simplement de mettre son cœur à nu.

« Alors ? »

Goku s'était rapproché et le regardait avec insistance maintenant. Il avait posé ses mains sur les jambes de Sanzo et prenait appuis dessus. Il vint ensuite positionner son visage juste en face de l'interrogé qui ne pouvait à présent plus fuir. Non pas que ce soit son genre, mais il voulait prendre certaines sécurités. Car Goku savait bien que ce qu'il attendait il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais, mais il voulait tout de même essayé, parce que, malgré lui, il savait bien qu'il y croyait encore…

« Sanzo, moi, je sais que tu ne veux pas le dire mais…Pour moi, c'est différent. Je sens que je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer ça, parce que tu as peut-être été blessé, mais je vais te le dire, et je te le redirais encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, tu veuilles bien me le rendre. »

Il y eut un instant de pause durant lequel Goku prit son courage à deux mains avant de se lancer, sachant qu'il risquait de tout détruire. Il posa ses doigts sur le visage du blond et il murmura :

« Ai shite imasu, Sanzo. »

Ce fut comme-ci Sanzo avait reçu une décharge électrique. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire un jour entendre ça de la bouche de quelqu'un. Même s'il avait connaissance de l'amour que Goku lui portait, il ne s'imaginait pas cette déclaration d'amour. Lui qui avait toujours été rejeté sauf par son maître, puis qui avait tout fait pour être détesté, il entendait ces mots d'une âme pure, et d'un être à qui il était lié depuis presque toujours.

« Plus que ma propre vie, et je…je voulais te le dire au moins une fois…termina le brun qui sanglotait presque, sonné par l'émotion. »

Surpris par les larmes de l'adolescent, Sanzo resta quelques instants sans bougés, puis il releva son menton et l'embrassa fermement. Goku écarquilla les yeux, surpris de cette initiative venant de l'autre. Mais il se laissa faire avec une certaine appréhension. Mettant fin à ce lien, il se jeta dans les bras de Sanzo et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, sous ses cheveux blonds, si beau, comme le soleil. Puis, Sanzo lui murmura du bout des lèvres, sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi :

« Ai shite imasu… »

Goku se demanda d'abord s'il n'avait pas rêvé mais quand il sentit que le corps de Sanzo tremblait légèrement, il n'eut plus de doutes. Genjyo Sanzo venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ! Qu'il l'aimait lui, et pas quelqu'un d'autre ! Il le lui avait dit ! Goku fut pris d'un tel élan de joie qu'il renversa le blond et l'embrassa comme si sa vie seule en dépendait. Ses lèvres voulaient goûtés toute la saveur de leurs voisines, et elles ne cessaient d'en redemander, comme un puit asséché depuis trop longtemps. Il variait la pression de ses lèvres, et changeait parfois de côté. Sanzo lui répondait avec le même état d'esprit tandis qu'il agrippait fermement ce corps qui lui appartenait dorénavant. Puis Goku s'éloigna, laissant le blond se redresser, et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il retira les gants de cuirs noirs. Il les fit lentement glisser, prenant tout son temps, et appréciant de voir la peau pâle de son amant se couvrir de chair de poule. Puis il passa ses deux jambes autour du bassin de Sanzo et l'emprisonna en même temps qu'il prenait possession de sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais d'une manière plus douce cette fois, plus tendre, exprimant au travers leurs sentiments respectifs. Le brun alla doucement chercher la langue de Sanzo, tandis que ces mains faisaient glisser la tirette du débardeur noir dans le dos. Il interrompit le contact pour retirer cet amas de tissu qui lui semblait vraiment des plus encombrants. Puis il alla à nouveau chercher ces lèvres au goût exquis.

Sanzo se laissa tomber sur le lit, entraînant l'adolescent dans sa chute. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, se sentait pareil à un Dieu. Il avait beau avoir déjà embrassé le blond, il avait beau lui avoir déjà fait l'amour (et il ne se souvenait que trop bien de leurs première expériences désastreuses…), il sentait que cette fois-ci, il y avait quelques chose de spéciales qui habitait leurs corps. Une sorte de flux d'énergie, qui mettait son corps sous pression. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller contre son courant, et il parcourait de ses mains la peau si douce de son amant. Il y avait plus que tout, une odeur qui le rendait fou, et c'était celle de cette peau nue qui s'offrait à lui. Elle enrayait ses sens.

Au bout d'un moment, Goku descendit dans le cou de Sanzo et l'embrassa, puis il remonta au lobe de son oreille et le mordilla en passant sa langue au travers pour pouvoir goûter ce morceau de chair. La respiration du blond s'était quelque peu accélérée, et le brun descendit à nouveau vers le cou, imprimant ces marques de dents, lui suçant chaque parcelle de libres, et embrassant les endroits où se trouvaient des points de beautés. Quand à Sanzo, il avait relevé la tête pour laisser plus d'espace au jeune, et il passait ses mains dans son dos, enfonçant ses ongles par endroits lorsque Goku trouvait un point sensible chez lui.

Une atroce chaleur régnait dans la pièce, et sur leurs corps se formaient à présent de fine gouttes d'eau. Sanzo enleva le t-shirt de nuit de Goku et à présent tout deux torse nus, une certaine langueur les enrobait. Goku laissa sa bouche effleuré cette peau à l'odeur suave, pressant ses lèvres dans les creux qui marquaient ses muscles, parcourant de ses mains chaque parcelle de son corps, réveillant de profonds désirs charnelles. Sanzo se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir, et Goku souriait de ce manège. Décidant de voir jusqu'où ce silence durerait, le brun s'empara avidement d'un de ses tétons, et Sanzo ne put cette fois-ci refouler son cri, qui remonta dans sa gorge et fit monter la pression. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la peau légèrement bronzée de son amant tandis que ce dernier mordillait doucement ce nouveau point faible.

Comme pour prendre vengeance, Sanzo commença à défaire la ceinture du brun, et à déboutonner son pantalon. Mais Goku écrasa sa main sous son poids, et le blond se retrouva avec sa main coincée dans cet endroit désiré. S'amusant de pouvoir faire enfin tourner l'homme en bourrique, Goku fit lui-même glissé le kimono déjà replié qu'il lança plus loin, et retira la ceinture du jeans. A présent coincé, Sanzo décida d'en profiter, et il glissa sa main dans le boxer de l'adolescent. Ce fut à son tour de gémir quand le blond se mit à caresser son membre. Goku se dépêcha de terminer de défaire ce maudit pantalon, et une fois fait, il remonta vers cette bouche qui n'attendait que lui, et y posa doucement ses lèvres tout en collant son corps au maximum contre le blond. Sanzo en profita pour faire glisser le pantalon et le boxer de l'adolescent, qui en fit de même avec lui. Mis à part le fait, que Goku avait plutôt arraché touts les vêtements du blond qui était à présent nu, et que ses mains étaient passées entres ses cuisses. Sa tête descendit encore et encore plus bas, les cheveux faisant frissonner Sanzo de plaisir. Puis, il du étouffer un cri, car Goku venait à présent de s'emparer de l'objet de ces désirs. Sa bouche était tiède, humide et…vivace. A présent pris de court face à ce flot de sensations et d'extase, Sanzo ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il gémissait sans retenue, et ses mains s'accrochait aux cheveux de son amant avec une telle force que ses mains imprimèrent la marque des cheveux. A un moment où ce plaisir fut trop fort, il se redressa et enserra le corps de Goku avec ses deux mains, tentant de se sauver ainsi, d'une noyade assurée.

Mais le brun, à présent gêné dans ses mouvements, se releva. Sanzo laissa ses bras glisser sur ces épaules et leurs yeux plongèrent au plus profonds de leurs âmes, tentant de lire en l'autre. Sanzo était prêt, et il le montra en passant ses jambes autour des hanches de son cadet. Il l'embrassa fermement, posa sa tête dans sa nuque, fermant les yeux. Les mains de Goku glissèrent vers ses fesses, les rapprochant plus près de lui, et il rentra en lui.

Sanzo mordit le brun, car une fulgurante douleur venait de le traverser. Mais son corps s'était habitué à présent, et après quelques instants, il ne sentit plus qu'une incroyable jouissance. Goku soutenait en partie Sanzo avec ses bras tandis que celui-ci prenait appuis sur ses épaules, ses bras serrant son corps comme un enfant serrant sa mère qu'il a peur de perdre. Leurs hanches bougeaient à un rythme parfaitement coordonné, et leurs bouches, lorsqu'elles n'émettaient pas de gémissements, se liaient d'un profond baiser. Ils n'avaient plus rien en tête à part l'image de l'autre, cette odeur enivrante, et ce sentiment d'élévation.

Lorsqu'ils sentirent arrivés la fin, leur rythme s'accéléra, mais ils étaient gêné dans leurs mouvements par cette position, et se fut avec un grognement que Goku répliqua lorsque le blond se retira. Mais celui-ci eut tôt fait d'attraper ce râleur et de le coucher sur lui. Ne prenant pas la peine de bouder plus longtemps, Goku glissa une jambe repliée sous celle de Sanzo et pénétra en lui une nouvelle fois avec un soupir d'extase qui se mêla à celui du blond. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés, leurs cris libres, et leurs plaisirs complet tandis qu'ils s'unissaient par cette chaleur étouffante.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il ne subsistait que ce sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur.

Goku se laissa glisser sur le corps de Sanzo et coinça sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Doucement, et en silence, ils récupérèrent leurs souffle. Ne penser à rien, juste sentir la présence de l'autre leur était suffisant. Puis Goku s'exclama :

« Oh ! »

« Nanda ? demanda Sanzo, trouvant désagréable que ce silence complice soit brisé. »

« Je viens de comprendre quelque chose ! »

« Nani ? »

Goku hésita, puis, regardant son amour dans les yeux :

« Si j'avais toujours faim, ce n'était pas de nourriture…En fait, je crois que j'avais plutôt…Faim d'amour… »

Les yeux améthyste semblèrent troublés, puis ils se fermèrent, et Sanzo dit :

« Watashi mo… »

« Ore ? »

« Moi aussi, j'avais…faim d'amour… »

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration.

« Tu te moques de moi, là…C'est pas gentil…se plaignit Goku. »

« Arrêtes un peu ! Je ne me moque pas de toi ! »

Encore un silence, puis :

« Ai shite imasu Sanzo… »

« Ha. »

« Nande « Ha » ! Doiyo imi ! »

« Tu le sais bien…commença à s'énerver Sanzo. »

« Dis-le encore…supplia le petit singe. »

« Tu m'énerves… »

« Allllleeeezzzzz… »

« … »

« Juste une fois encore… »

Et après un soupir :

« Ai shite imasu. »

« Yatta ! Ai suki desu ! »

« Maintenant ferme-là et dors ! »

Et Goku obéit avec plaisir, se vautrant contre Sanzo qui passa une main autour de son corps. Les deux amoureux finirent par s'endormirent avec, posé sur la table de chevet, un précieux petit bijou.

* * *

« Et bien voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle… »

Kanzenon Bosatsu affichait un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi cela ?demanda Jiroushin. »

« Parce que Son Goku st également l'incarnation de l'espoir, et vu qu'il a réussi à obtenir l'amour, à présent, il est possible pour touts les êtres qui le désirent vraiment, de s'aimer. »

« Oh ! »

« Mais oui Jiroushin…Même toi tu vas pouvoir aimer ! rigola la déesse qui se leva et s'approcha de lui… »

Le reste est une autre histoire…

_« Je te déclares mon amour_

_Avec le soupçon d'espoir que tu y répondes à ton tour_

_Des mots murmurés du bout des lèvres_

_Comme une douce prière… »_

OWARI

* * *

Et oui ! C'est bel et bien terminé ! Avec un yaoi assez corsé, je l'avoue moi-même, mais je l'avais promis !

Sanzo : Je ne m'en remettrais jamais…

Koruni : Mais si…

Sanzo : Moi, un uke…Jamais, jamais, jamais…

Koruni : Goku t'aidera voyons…

(Colère noire qui envahit la pièce et regard méprisant de Goku)

Koruni : Bon…J'ai rien dit…

Gojyo : Bah et moi ? Je n'ai pas droit à un lemon ?

Hakkai : Moi je n'en veux pas, merci !

Koruni : Peut-être dans une autre fic…Je sais pas trop.

Rozé : Alors c'est la fin ? Je peux récupérer mon recueil de poèmes ?

Koruni : Oui, oui…

(Donne avec tristesse)

Koruni : Voilà, c'est fini.

Nos quatre amis : Yokataaaa !

Koruni : Mais on se retrouve dans une autre fic avec de la nouvelle tortures de bishos !

Le reste : Taskete…

Alors ? Dernière avis sur ce chapitre et la fic en global ?

Dja matta na !

Kisu, et merci de m'avoir lu !

KoRuNi


End file.
